


Cross Your Fingers (and Hope to God)

by tyongf29



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Awkward Tension, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongf29/pseuds/tyongf29
Summary: Mark Lee is about to begin his sophomore year of college at a new university when he stumbles a bit. He forgets to apply for housing at his new university. Now with no spot in the omega dorms, where is he going to stay?Enter Johnny Suh. The sole cause of Mark's wet dreams and heat fantasies since his older brother Taeyong had befriended the alpha. Conveniently, Johnny just to happens to be looking for a new roommate for his apartment.Can Mark handle living with the alpha of his dreams?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 193
Kudos: 620





	1. Summer 127

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic, so constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 10/12/20 - This first chapter starts out a little rough, but I improved my writing a lot over the course of this work so stick with it and I swear you won't regret it!!!

Mark groaned as he struggled to pry his eyes open. The 8am sun shone brightly through his window and directly onto his face. The omega stretched out his arms and let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak as his joints creaked in protest. He reached over to his nightstand and felt around until he grabbed his phone. Scrolling through his notifications, he noticed an email from his university. 

“HOUSING APPLICATIONS CLOSED: ASSIGNMENTS TO BE ANNOUNCED TODAY”

Mark perked up a bit seeing this. He had completed his application months ago, approximately four minutes after the portal had opened. Not that he had been counting or anything. This school year he was finally going to his dream university, to study under the best music production program in the U.S. He had been pretty upset after not being accepted to the program for his freshman year, but getting accepted for his sophomore year had washed away all of his sadness. Of course, leaving his old university also meant leaving all of the friends he had made. Going into his second year of university without his friends was less than ideal for Mark, but his excitement for the program outweighed any social qualms he had. 

Clicking on the link to the housing assignment page brought Mark to an error message. Mark scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and refreshed the page, only to be greeted with the same message, saying that there wasn’t an assignment in the omega dorms for Mark. 

“What the fuck?” Mark mumbled. This had to be a mistake. Mark wasn’t a commuter and he hadn’t signed a lease to live in an off campus apartment, so where was his assignment? As he refreshed the page time and time again, his confusion grew. He let out a frustrated whine and rubbed his hands over his face. It was too early to have to think about real world problems and his stomach was rumbling. He dropped his phone beside him and tossed off his covers. He padded across his bedroom to open the door and was immediately greeted with the sweet scent of pancakes floating through the house. He took a deep inhale and practically ran down the stairs. 

“Would you look at that, Mark Lee awake and functioning before 1pm,” His older brother Taeyong teased. Taeyong was a senior in college and basically everything Mark wasn’t. Taeyong was the most organized person Mark had ever met, whereas Mark hardly had the word ‘organization’ in his vocabulary. Taeyong was an alpha too, and had already mated with his longtime boyfriend, Kim Doyoung. Mark had only ever kissed one person before, and that hardly counted because it was barely a brush of the lips from his best friend Lee Donghyuck after Mark had unsuccessfully tried to squirm away from Donghyuck’s skinship attack. The fellow omega had collapsed with laughter after Mark shrieked and began to furiously scrub his lips. So what if Mark was still a virgin? He was saving himself for someone special. That special someone happened to be a 6’2 built as fuck alpha with the cutest laugh and the sweetest heart, also know as one Johnny Suh. Who also was Taeyong’s best friend, Mark’s brain unhelpfully supplied. Mark snapped out of his little daydream before shooting a pointed glare back at Taeyong.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny hyung. It’s the middle of summer anyway, I’m just catching up on all of the sleep I'm gonna be losing when I go back to school.” Mark grumbled as he pulled up a stool to the breakfast bar where Taeyong was cooking. 

“Not too much I hope, you need to get yourself on a good sleeping schedule this upcoming semester Markie, you're gonna be a big bad sophomore!” Taeyong teased as he handed Mark a plate full of pancakes and some fruit. 

“He’s right you know,” Mark’s mom said, looking over at her two sons. “This new program you’re a part of is really cut throat, you're going to need to be as focused as possible this year.” She mused, coming over to kiss Mark on the cheek.

“Alright alright I get it!” Mark giggled, trying to lean away from his mother’s affection. “And plus you guys don’t even need to worry about me this year, I’m seriously so stoked to be a part of this program and I definitely won’t let it go to waste.” He said before quickly stuffing his mouth full of pancakes. 

“Speaking of school,” Mark’s dad said, entering the kitchen. “Did you get your housing assignment Mark? The parent facebook page has been blowing up with posts about it.” 

“Dad, I swear you’re more invested in this school than I am.” Mark joked. “But not really? I checked my portal this morning but it said there wasn’t a housing assignment for me in the omega dorms, which is weird because I remember filling out the form way back in February.” Mark said before turning back to his breakfast. 

“It’s nice to stay updated! And it’s not like you ever tell us anything anyway Mark.” His dad said. “But after you finish up, go grab your laptop so we can look at the portal and figure out why you don’t have an assignment.” Said his dad, turning away to pour a cup of coffee.

Mark nodded and quickly finished up the last bits on his plate and put his dishes away before wrapping his arms tightly around Taeyong. “Thanks for breakfast hyung!” Mark said in an annoying voice. “Ew get off me,” Taeyong laughed before returning the embrace.

Mark laughed as he climbed up the stairs to his room. He retrieved his laptop and opened up his student portal as he walked back down the stairs. He clicked on the housing assignment notification before, once again, being greeted with the error message. Mark sat down at the table before calling his dad over. “Here’s the message I keep getting dad.” Mark said, turning his laptop to face his father. 

“That’s strange,” His father mumbled before examining the message further. “And you’ve tried refreshing the page?” He asked in all seriousness. 

“Yeah,” Mark sighed. “I checked it on my phone earlier and it was giving me the exact same message.”

“Let’s take a look at your housing application then.” Said Mark’s father, clicking through Mark’s student portal. “Alrighty here it is” He said, turning the laptop back to face Mark. Mark quickly scrolled through the different stages of the application before suddenly stopping on the last stage, hovering his mouse over the bright red ‘SUBMIT APPLICATION' button. 

“Oh my god.” Mark groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

“What is it?” His father questioned, moving closer to see the screen.

“I must not have finalized my application when I tried to submit it back in February.” Mark said, panic quickly rising in his throat.

“That can’t be that big of a deal right? Just submit the form right now.” Said his father, trying to console the clearly distressed omega.

“I can’t submit it now!” Mark exclaimed. “The housing application closed this morning!” Mark said, shaking his head as a million thoughts of what he was going to do now raced through his mind. 

“Woah Mark control your scent man,” Taeyong said, scrunching his nose as the scent of one very distressed Mark wafted over to where he was cleaning up in the kitchen. 

“Hyung, now really isn’t the time,” Mark snapped, turning to face Taeyong. “I didn’t submit housing in time and now I literally don’t have anywhere to live this semester.” Mark whined.

Taeyong dried his hands off with a towel before coming over to the table to take a look at Mark’s laptop. “I mean, you could commute?” Taeyong said as he rubbed at Mark’s back. 

“It’s an hour commute, plus I told them in my application that I wasn’t a commuter.” Mark said standing up and shutting his laptop. “I’m gonna be in my room, making no noise, and pretending I don't exist if anyone needs me.” Mark said before rushing up the stairs and less-than-gently shutting his door. He slumped down on his bed before pulling the covers over his head and mentaly screaming at himself for how stupid he had been to not correctly submit his application. School started in less then a month and he now had to find a roommate who he could get along with and an apartment with affordable rent. The thought of all of the effort he was going to have to make in the coming weeks lulled Mark into a nap where he dreamt

of a handsome alpha (Who looked a lot like Johnny Suh, if you ask Mark) whisking him away from all of his problems. 

“Mark,” The alpha in his dream (Johnny) called out. Mark groaned and shuffled around, scenting the air. He swore he could almost smell an alpha scent, which got Mark thinking about Johnny’s scent. Thick, and smokey, and slightly like coff- “MARK” he startled, abruptly pulled out of his fantasy. Mark rubbed his eyes and looked up. “Hyung? What are you doing?” Mark questioned, seeing his brother leaning over his bed.

“Solving all of your problems and being the best hyung ever pretty much.” Taeyong said with a huge smile on his face, leaning away from Mark before sitting down on his bed, much to Mark’s complaint. 

“And you think you can solve my problems, how?” Mark questioned, a little skeptical and definitely still half asleep. 

“Johnny Suh” Taeyong said triumphantly

“JOHNNY SUH?!?” Mark parrotted, a little too enthusiastically. “I mean, uh, what does Johnny have to do with me?” Mark said, now fully awake and at rapt attention. 

“Simple,” Taeyong began. “Yuta got accepted into his study abroad program in Japan for this upcoming year and now Johnny needs a roommate and you need a place to stay.” Taeyong finished and sat back against Mark’s wall casually as if he hadn’t just rocked Mark’s fucking world. 

Rooming with Johnny Suh. Johnny Suh. The sole cause of every single one of Mark’s wet dreams and heat fantasies since he had met the alpha. Taeyong had befriended Johnny his freshman year of high school, when Mark was a scrawny 12 year old who had just presented as an omega. After befriending each other, Johnny and Taeyong became virtually inseparable. Junior year when Taeyong and Doyoung had started to date, Johnny still came around a lot, but he started spending more time with Mark, “To avoid third wheeling!” Johnny had told Mark when the elder barged into Mark’s room and insisted that they spend time together. Mark could have sworn that he had died and gone to heaven that day. Since then, Johnny had been a constant in both Mark’s social life, and late night fantasies. Mark probably should have been ashamed of how often he got off to imagining the alpha pinning him down and mercilessly pounding him, but the second Mark got a whiff of the alpha’s mouth-watering scent left over on his pillow from their gaming session that day, all of his qualms went right out the fucking door. Which brings him back to the present moment, rooming with Johnny. Johnny was also a music major at Mark’s college, and he had honestly only thought he would see the elder in passing from time to time. Obviously, rooming with Johnny would literally be a dream come true for Mark, but could he really handle being around the intoxicating alpha all the time?

“Hyung what? Have you talked to Johnny about this?” Mark stated, confusion obvious in his voice. 

“Of course I have!” Taeyong smiled and ruffled Mark’s hair. “He was actually the one who suggested it when I told him about your situation.”

Mark perked up a bit at that. Johnny had suggested this? That made Mark feel a lot better about the situation. Regardless of Mark’s crush on Johnny, the alpha really was like a brother to Mark. He had been there for Mark through all of his teenage years and knowing that the alpha was still looking out for him made him feel happier than he would like to admit. Still, Mark was an omega and Johnny was an alpha, wasn’t that a little dangerous for them to live together? Mark voiced this concern to Taeyong, but he just rolled his eyes and responded with, “Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, pushing off of Mark’s wall. “You're practically Johnny’s little brother, no way he’d try anything with you.” 

Mark deflated a little at that. Of course, he knew that Johnny wouldn’t be interested in him, but it still hurt to hear it out loud. 

“Anyway, you should text Johnny.” Taeyong said, standing up from Mark’s bed. “Yuta leaves at the end of this month and he said you could move in then.” He patted Mark’s shoulder before leaving Mark’s room and shutting the door behind him. 

Mark sat in his bed, head still spinning a little bit, trying to understand what had just happened. He was going to live with Johnny. For a year. Just the two of them. 

Mark was going to die.


	2. FOOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one will make up for it I promise!  
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains smut!!!

Mark’s hands shook as he picked up his phone and clicked on his message thread with Johnny. It wasn’t like Mark had never texted the alpha before, in fact, he had just texted the elder a few weeks ago about his transfer to Johnny’s university. Johnny had responded very enthusiastically with several exclamation marks, which had made Mark far happier than he would care to admit. 

The omega quickly typed out a short message and hit send before he could second guess himself. He placed his phone face down and slumped against the wall. 

**Mark**

_ hey hyung, taeyong told me you’re looking for a roommate this year, do you think it’d be ok if we roomed together? i’m actually such a dumbass and didn’t submit housing on time :// _

Mark sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about how much easier his life would be if he had just filled out the form correctly the first time. He could be texting some other omega right now, figuring out who was going to bring the microwave and who was going to bring the mini frid-

*DING*

He shot straight up from his slouched position.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHit. SHIT. 

Mark took a deep breath and reached for his phone.

**1 unread message from JOHNNY SUH!!!**

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_ Hey Markie!!! Yeah Taeyong told me this morning, kinda a sticky situation you got yourself into huh? _

_ Anyway, yeah that would be sick, Yuta’s leaving on the 31st so you could move in on the 1st honestly. _

Mark’s heart rate had yet to return to normal and it had been a solid 10 minutes since he had gotten Johnny’s text. He read Johnny’s message again (which contained 3 exclamation marks thank you very much) and typed out a response that he hoped masked his eagerness. 

**Mark**

_ haha yeah, i def need to look things over a little more closer in the future _

_ the 1st sounds great! Does the apartment need any furniture? I still have a futon and some other stuff from my dorm last year _

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_ Oh shit yeah a futon would be great, we had one but I kinda broke it when my last rut hit haha _

_ You know how it is _

Mark most definitely did  _ not _ know how it was. Also, what the  _ fuck _ ? It was taking all of Mark’s willpower to not to picture him being the person Johnny had been fucking hard enough to break the couch. He shivered and made a mental note to add that fantasy to his spank back material.

**Mark**

_ haha yeah _

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_ Hey you should come up before you move in, I could show you around campus and stuff _

Mark didn’t have to think before replying to that one

**Mark**

_ yeah that sounds great! i honestly don't really know much about the area haha _

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_ Awesome, how does tomorrow work for you? I’m not really doing anything so you could swing by in the afternoon if you want. _

He raised his eyebrows after reading that. He didn’t think Johnny would offer up a time so suddenly. Regardless, what was he gonna say? No?

**Mark**

_ i’m free tomorrow! i’ll come b _ _ y around 1 cool? _

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_ Yeah that’s fine, I’ll send you the address later. _

_ See you then Mark :) _

Mark shut his phone off and dropped it next to him before lying back down. He hadn’t seen Johnny in person in about seven months, not since he came by the Lee household during christmas time, looking stupid sexy wearing the most ridiculous christmas sweater Mark had ever seen. He had walked in and after greeting Mark’s parents politely, ran up to Mark and gave him a big hug. It took all of Mark’s willpower not to moan as he got a whiff of Johnny’s smoky scent. Johnny smelled so manly and so  _ alpha _ , every single cell of Mark’s body wanted Johnny to absolutely destroy him. It probably didn’t help that Mark had just gotten over a heat anyway. 

__

Just thinking about Johnny’s scent was getting Mark going. As he thought about how good it had felt to be completely enveloped with the alpha’s intoxicating scent, he felt his cock start to chub up a bit, and his hole to start quivering in anticipation. He rolled over onto his stomach and started grinding softly into his sheets, releasing little whimpers as he pictured the strong alpha above him, caging him in. Mark slowly slid his hands down his pants and towards his hole, rubbing teasingly around his entrance, as it began to leak slick. Mark pictured the alpha leaning down towards Mark, whispering into the omega’s ear about how good he was, how pliant and easy he was for his alpha. Mark’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slowly pushed a finger inside himself. He wished desperately for his smaller fingers to be replaced by the alpha’s bigger, rougher, thicker ones. As the omega continued to finger himself, stretching himself out in preparation for a second finger, he imagined he was being stretched open to take Johnny’s big, thick alpha cock. The thought of having the alpha inside of him made his hole clench around his finger, and his cock to blurt out a drop of precum. Mark let out a gasp as he slid in the second finger, it burned a little, but Mark loved the feeling of being stretched out. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of himself, desperately searching for that spot inside of himself that would make him see stars. He thought about Johnny’s cock, slowly stretching him out, rubbing up against his prostate with every thrust. He thought about Johnny groaning lowly in his ear, telling him what a perfect little cocksleeve he was, made to take his cock. 

“F-Fuck Johnny,” Mark moaned, fingers finally grazing along his spot. His vision was getting hazy and unfocused, and the only thing he could think about was how good it would feel to get knotted by Johnny. He added a third finger and began to pump his fingers a little faster, as his stomach began twisting into knots, meaning he was getting close. He ground his cock harder into the sheets, wishing the alpha was there to see how desperate he was for it, and to have Johnny take care of him. As he buried his three fingers into his tight hole and rubbed over his prostate, he felt his stomach tighten up and then release as he came in his pants. His hips stuttered as he continued to grind into his bed and let out little gasps of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of his hole and rubbed the excess slick on the back of his shirt, catching his breath. These days, the only way he could come was if he fantasized about the alpha taking him. 

Mark sat up in his bed and grimaced at the sticky mess that was steadily cooling in his pants. He sighed and waddled his way to the bathroom before peeling off his pants and shirt and taking a very hot shower, where he tried not to think about having steamy shower sex with Johnny.

Mark sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your feedback and support, it really means a lot to me!  
> I just finished my last AP exam so I am officially done with high school!!!! (I am 18 btw so dont worry abt that haha)  
> I'll have a lot more time to work on the fic so hopefully I'll be able to put out longer chapters at least once a week. 
> 
> -Sydney


	3. Welcome To My Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
> I promised a long chapter but I guess I'm actually incapable of writing those.  
> I hope you enjoy anyway!!! :)

When Mark woke up the following morning, he had to pause and take a few deep breaths before getting ready for the day. He had the whole afternoon to spend with his favorite alpha, and the omega intended to make the most of it. He opened his closet door and spent a good thirty minutes pulling out different outfits before finally deciding on something casual, but still put together. After getting dressed and determining that he looked semi-presentable, he headed downstairs to grab something to eat before he got ready to leave. His parents had already left for work, seeing that it was now 11am, so there was nothing to distract him from his daydreams of Johnny as he munched on a bowl of frosted flakes. As Mark ate the last few spoonfuls in his bowl, he started thinking about what him and the alpha would do this afternoon. Even though the thought of having the elder’s undivided attention for hours made Mark’s palm sweat and his heart beat faster, he was genuinely excited to tour the area. Mark had only been to campus a couple times, and he had never walked around the surrounding downtown. The omega placed his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher as he thought about how nice it would be to find a quiet little cafe near the apartment. 

He walked back to his room to brush his teeth and gather everything he would need before heading to Taeyong’s room. He had his nose buried in his phone, double checking the address of Johnny’s apartment before opening his brother’s door without knocking.

“Hey hyung, I’m about to head out to go see the appar-” Mark stuttered as he entered the room, seeing Doyoung sitting on his brother’s lap, hand quickly making their way to unbutton Taeyong’s pants. “WOAH okay and I was just leaving!” the omega said, quickly turning around and shutting the door, blushing furiously. He could hear Taeyong and Doyoung laughing behind the door, “Have fun, Markie! Drive safe!” Taeyong shouted as Mark quickly grabbed his keys and practically ran out to his car. 

He sighed and leaned his head against the headrest once he climbed into his car. It seemed like everyone he knew was in a relationship, or at the very least, not still a goddamn virgin. Even Donghyuck, who was a year younger than Mark, had been dating his boyfriend Jeno for the better part of a year. Mark shook his head and started the car, punching the address into google maps and pulling out of his driveway. Hopefully he could get over his crush on Johnny enough to finally get some action this year. His heats were starting to get worse and worse the longer he went without having a partner to help him through them.

The hour drive seemed to pass by much quicker than Mark had anticipated, and the omega was sitting in front of Johnny’s apartment building with sweaty palms in no time. He wiped his hands on his thighs and tried to collect himself as best he could. Walking into the alpha’s apartment reeking of nerves and anxiety was definitely not the vibe Mark was trying to give off. He took a couple more minutes to try and pump some neutral pheromones through his system and stepped out of his car with shaky legs. 

As Mark climbed the stairs to the alpha’s fourth floor apartment, he took the time to think about what his new life would look like. Now that he wasn’t going to be living on campus, he had the opportunity to escape college life once and a while. He was glad that he didn’t have to be suffocated with reminders of his university everywhere he turned. He smiled as he reached the fourth floor, the omega really was looking forward to this school year. He was excited for everything the upcoming months had in store for him, except for the fact that his new roommate made him want to jizz his pants every time Mark saw him. But that was beside the point anyway.

Mark stopped in front of apartment 4B and gave the door a solid 3 knocks before he could let his nerves get the best of him. The door swung open in a surprisingly short amount of time and the omega was greeted with the sight of one Johnny Suh smiling brightly at him. 

“Mark!” The alpha exclaimed. “Great to see you man!” he said before pulling Mark into a bone-crushing hug.

The omega laughed shily before hugging Johnny back. “Yeah hyung, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” he said before pulling away from Johnny and his delicious scent that was threatening to cause a problem in Mark’s pants. 

Johnny stepped away and opened up the door fully. “Come on in!” He smiled. “This is gonna be your home next month after all.” the alpha said. 

Mark stepped into the apartment and took a quick look around. The apartment was a good size, two bedrooms, two full bathrooms, and a decent kitchen connected to a living room that had just enough room for _ \-  _ oh  _ fuck _ . The omega had managed to push Johnny’s couch incident to the back of his mind until this moment. He gulped and tried to ward off the flush that threatened to spread over his cheeks as he thought of the reason there was an absence of furniture in the room. “Hey man, the place looks great!” Mark managed, trying to sound nonchalant.

Johnny gently closed the door and he scratched his neck and let out a nervous little chuckle. “I’m glad you think so,” The alpha began. “Yuta and I totally power cleaned the place last night, we plugged in scent diffusers and everything, didn’t want to make you uncomfortable coming into a place that reeked like two alphas.” He said, turning to face Mark. 

The omega stood there, a little shocked at the alpha’s admission. “That’s,” He pauses for a second, an unwanted fluttering beginning in his stomach. “Really cool of you guys,” Mark said, trying to steel his emotions. “Really, thank you so much for doing that!” He finished, breaking out into a little grin. As an omega, he had been a little nervous about coming into a space that had been occupied by alphas, but hearing about the two alpha’s thoughtfulness made Mark feel right at home. 

“Really it was no problem,” Said Johnny, walking further into the apartment to continue the tour. “This is gonna be your home soon enough anyway.” He grinned, coming to pat Mark on the shoulder.

The combination of the alpha’s overwhelming kindness and the physical contact he kept giving Mark was making the omega’s head spin. He needed to snap out of it before his inner omega took over and turned him stupid for some Johnny cock right there in the furniture-less living room. 

Mark cleared his throat and looked down the hallway to the bedrooms. “So, which one is gonna be mine?” He questioned, quickly trying to change the subject.

“Oh yeah, it's the one on the left, right across from mine,” The alpha said, moving to knock on the door. “Hey Yuta open up, Mark’s here!” Johnny shouted as he loudly banged on the door. 

“You motherfucker I was trying to take a nap,” Yuta growled, opening the door with a sour expression before laying eyes on the smaller omega, who honestly looked like he was about to shit his pants. “Oh hey man what’s up?” Yuta said, expression quickly changing to a much more inviting one, noticing Mark’s timid appearance. He let out some calming pheromones, which helped Mark feel a lot less on edge.

The omega relaxed his shoulders as he scented the alpha. “Uh, nothing much? Just checking out the place,” Mark stuttered out, trying to keep his cool. “Johnny-hyung told me you cleaned up yesterday because I was coming around, that was really thoughtful of you guys.” He managed.

“Yeah no problem! I was getting sick of this knothead’s scent anyway.” Yuta smiled, playfully shoving Johnny.

Johnny rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “Ok asshole,” he laughed. “I’m so not gonna miss you once your sorry ass leaves.” 

Yuta let out a fake gasp and pretended to be hurt, promptly telling Johnny that their friendship was so over unless he took that back. 

Mark watched the whole scene with fondness. He was already feeling a lot more welcome and comfortable in his new apartment. Johnny turned away from Yuta, rolling his eyes for the billionth time in the past five minutes as he bid him goodbye.

“Bye fuckface! Markie and I are going to campus,” Johnny said, pulling Mark down the hallway. Mark could hear Yuta laughing even as Johnny closed the door to the apartment. “So,” he said, locking the door. “That was Yuta.” 

Mark laughed a little and raised his eyebrows. “Interesting friend you got there.” The omega said, heading towards the stairs.

“Hey don’t even,” The alpha said, “Your brother is way fucking weirder.” He said, looked pointedly at the younger.

“You are so damn right.” Mark said, sighing as he thought about Taeyong and the stupid shit he always got into with Johnny.

The pair climbed down the stairs, before hopping into Johnny’s car and starting the quick drive to campus. As they drove through the downtown area, Mark suddenly remembered his cafe quest. 

“Hey hyung?” He asked, looking over towards the alpha. 

“Hmm?” Johnny answered, not taking his eyes off of the road. 

“Do you know any good cafes nearby? I was really hoping to find a nice one where I could go to do homework and stuff.” He questioned, looking around at the passing storefronts. 

“Yeah actually!” The alpha answered enthusiastically. “There’s a really great one like a block from our building, I’ll take you there once we get back from campus.” He said, turning towards Mark and smiling. 

The omega’s heart nearly melted as he stared at Johnny’s wide grin, eyes squished into little half moons. Mark took his time trying to memorize the happy expression on the alpha’s face. He was so soft for him. He quickly looked away, not trying to get caught staring for a questionably long time. Mark could feel himself falling harder for Johnny, despite the fact that he knew that the possibility of them actually being together was absolutely nonexistent. He forced himself to smile as he looked back at the alpha, and let out the most convincing “Yeah that sounds great hyung!” he could muster without giving away the fact that his heart was breaking a little bit inside. He had never meant to be so stupid and fall for the alpha, but here he was, setting himself up for heartbreak. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh poor markie :(  
> Also, I made a twitter (@/tyongf29) so you can follow me there if you wanna talk about the fic or just kpop in general!!!
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and support! it means so much to me <3
> 
> -Sydney


	4. Replay (PM 01:27)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> this chapter is much longer than the last, so i guess it's the 'long' chapter I promised haha. 
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy :) <3

Following the afternoon Mark had spent with Johnny exploring campus and the surrounding area, he was more excited than ever for the semester to start. The alpha had taken him to his favorite cafe, and Mark had tried not to swoon too hard as the owner, Kang Seulgi, warmly greeted Johnny with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Johnny had pulled away blushing and explained to Mark that he had been a longtime customer there, and had even been an employee for a while when the woman’s husband had fallen ill and she needed help in the cafe. Mark’s jaw had nearly dropped to the floor when he heard this. Seriously, how much more perfect could Johnny possibly get? Johnny had offered to pay for both of their drinks, but Ms. Kang had rolled her eyes and announced that it was on the house, because Johnny had brought his omega to meet her. Johnny had stuttered at that and quickly tried to explain that they were roommates, but Ms. Kang had already walked away to make their drinks. Johnny had turned to Mark, blushing, explaining that she had always been rather presumptuous about his relationship status, to which the omega could only respond with a pathetic squeak, as he tried not to freak out over the fact that someone had just called him _Johnny’s_ omega. They grabbed their drinks to-go, and then Johnny had driven them back to the apartment. Mark said goodbye to the alpha, and climbed into his car. As Mark drove back to his house, he recounted all of the fun moments of the afternoon and thought about how great the coming semester was about to be.

The next month flew by as Mark spent his time saying goodbye to his friends and prepared to move into the apartment and start the semester. On the day of the move, Mark attached the U-Haul they had rented to his car and loaded up the godforsaken futon and all of Mark’s other things. Taeyong joined him in his car, while his parents drove separately. Barely ten minutes into the hour drive, Mark’s scent was flaring up with anxiousness and Taeyong noticed immediately.

“Mark? Are you ok?” Taeyong asked, concerned for his brother.

Mark sighed and paused for a moment to think to himself. Should he lie to Taeyong? How could he tell his brother that the reason he was nervous was because he was hopelessly in love with his soon-to-be roommate, who also just so happened to be Taeyong’s _best friend_.

“Um, hyung can I tell you something?” Mark began cautiously.

Taeyong scrunched his brows in confusion, growing more concerned. “Of course, what’s going on?” He said, sitting up in his seat more.

Mark let out a big breath to prepare himself, “Uh, I like- I uhm- _ireallylikejohnnyok_?” Mark stuttered, trailing off a little at the end, hoping Taeyong hadn’t managed to catch his confession.

“You _what?"_ Taeyong said, clearly shocked by the younger’s statement.

“I really like Johnny ok?” The omega said, taking his eyes off of the road for a second. “Like seriously, I think I’ve had a crush on him practically since I met him.” He admitted shamefully, turning back to the road. “And I’m super nervous about having to live with him now because I’m afraid that I won’t be able to handle being around him all the time.”

“That’s-That’s a big deal Mark,” The alpha said, worry laced in his voice. “I’m sure Johnny wouldn’t mind finding another roommate if you really would rather live with someone else.” He suggested, trying to offer some semblance of advice for the distressed omega.

“No, it’s ok, I mean,” Mark paused, trying to figure out what to say as the alpha stared at him. “I mean I’m worried but I also don’t know what this year is gonna be like you know?” Mark tried, smiling at his brother. “I mean- sure I’ve had a crush on Johnny for like, ever but that’s what it is, a crush. Anyway, I’m pretty sure I only like him because he was the first alpha I ever spent any time with. I’ve got bigger problems to focus on than who I like.” The omega laughed, trying to convince himself as much as Taeyong.

Now it was Taeyong’s turn to sigh, turning in his seat back towards the road. “If you say so Markie, but you can always call me you know? When things get tough or anything. I am your hyung after all.” He said, finally smiling at the younger.

“Ok hyung,” Mark said, smiling back at his brother. “I know you’re just gonna miss me and want me to text you more.” He laughed, teasing his brother.

“Ok maybe,” Taeyong said, scoffing at Mark. “And what’s so bad about that anyway? I can't miss my little brother?” He said, letting out a laugh.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Mark whined. “You’re only 2 years older than me! And I’m hardly little.” He complained, making the alpha laugh harder.

Mark had successfully convinced his brother that he was going to be ok living with Johnny, but he had yet to convince himself. He could put up a facade in front of other people, but the truth was that he thought about Johnny day in and out. His only hope for surviving the year living with the alpha was to finally get some action. Maybe there would be some other ridiculously hot alpha in one of his classes that he could get with. He practically scoffed at his own thoughts, as if he could ever forget about Johnny.

The rest of the drive progressed uneventfully and they soon found themselves in front of the apartment building. Taeyong texted Johnny that they were there and the alpha soon came bounding down the stairs, immediately pulling Taeyong into a ‘bro hug’

“Taeyong, bro!” Johnny exclaimed, hugging the younger tightly. “Man I haven’t seen you in forever! You gotta tell Doyoung he needs to share sometimes.” Johnny laughed, pulling away and patting Taeyong on the back.

“Yeah yeah you’re just jealous ‘cause you’re single as fuck you loser.” Taeyong teased, poking Johnny’s side.

Johnny pretended to be hurt, stumbling back as he grabbed his side. “Ouch, that was cold man.” He said, shaking his head. He rolled his eyes and turned to Mark. “See what I have to deal with? I’m so glad to be moving in with you, clearly the better Lee.”

“Hey, I had to live with him for 16 years, I know your pain man.” Mark responded, laughing.

Taeyong turned to Mark, fake shock on his face. “Lee Minhyung! I am your brother you ungrateful brat!” He gasped. “I practically raised you!”

“I’m sorry, you raised him?” Mark’s mother exclaimed, approaching the boys with Mark’s father in tow.

“Mr. and Mrs. Lee! So lovely to see you again!” Johnny beamed, going over to hug them.

“Thank you so much Johnny for helping out our little Markie here,” Mark’s father said, ruffling his hair.

Mark groaned and quickly tried to fix his hair. “Alright anyway let’s get my stuff all moved in so you guys can go home.” He said, moving to unlock the U-Haul.

“You won’t be saying that in a few weeks when you’re missing us Minhyungie!” His mother said, coming up to kiss Mark on the cheek.

Mark’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he looked over as Johnny, who was watching the scene unfold with an amused expression on his face. Mark shook his head as he turned back to the U-Haul. His mother calling him ‘Minhyungie’ and kissing him on the cheek was definitely not the way he was going to convince the alpha that he wasn’t just Taeyong’s little brother.

After about an hour of hard work, the Lees and Johnny had finished moving Mark in and it was time for them to say their goodbyes to Mark. His mother was their first to say anything. She turned to Johnny and pointed her finger towards the alpha. “Now Johnny,” She began, a stern expression on her face. “Take good care of my boy now, he’s an omega so I want you to make sure that you keep him safe okay?”

“Yes ma’am you can count on me!” Johnny responded seriously, sending a teasing smirk towards Mark.

The younger omega groaned and quickly hugged his parents and Taeyong goodbye, ushering them towards the door. “Okay goodbye now!” Mark said, wanting them to leave. “I love you all very much, thanks for helping, _illtextyousoonbyebye_.” He rushed, shutting the door behind them before resting his head against it. He sighed and turned around towards Johnny, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

“Don’t worry Markie!” Johnny cooed. “Your big strong alpha is gonna take such good care of you!” He said, barely making it through his sentence before finally bursting out laughing.

“Yeah ha-ha very funny hyung,” Mark said, rolling his eyes. He tried to act like he was unphased by Johnny’s words, but hearing Johnny say he was Mark’s alpha, joking or not, made his heart skip a few beats.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny said, still laughing hysterically. “Man your mom really is something”

“Yeah she’s something alright,” The omega mumbled, sitting down on the futon.

“Hey man it’s about dinnertime,” Johnny said, looking at the watch on his wrist, which made him look like a rich 20-something businessman (who’s dick Mark _definitely_ wanted to suck under his desk). “Whaddya say I order us a pizza? I’ve got beer in the fridge.” He said, looking at Mark expectantly.

“Hell yeah man, sounds great!” Mark replied. He was only 19, and decidedly _not_ legal to drink, but if Johnny was offering and his parents weren’t around to tell him no, who was he to deny the alpha?

“Great, pick something to watch on Netflix and I’ll call the pizza place.” The alpha said, walking into the kitchen and dialing the shop’s number.

Mark scrolled through the homescreen of Netflix, trying to find something to watch while his idiot sex-monkey brain wouldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he was basically going to netflix-and-chill with the alpha. He eventually gave in to the unbelievably horny side of his brain and started thinking about how nice it would be to climb into Johnny’s lap, slightly buzzed off a couple of beers and lazily make out with Johnny while grinding down on his ridiculous alpha bulge and let out little whimpers against the elder’s lips. The omega shuddered and quickly pulled himself out of his fantasy and he heard the alpha walking towards him. He could feel the blush staining his cheeks as Johnny came and sat down next to him, leaving no space in between the two.

“Pizza should be here in like 10 minutes, what are we watching?” The alpha questioned, relaxing into the couch.

Mark panicked and quickly turned his attention back to the tv as he scanned the screen for something remotely interesting, pretending like he hadn’t been daydreaming about getting his freak on with the alpha sitting right beside him. He clicked on the first title he recognized and mentally groaned at himself once his brain had time to process what the movie was.

“50 Shades of Grey?” Johnny said, surprised. “I mean, okay if that’s what you’re into Mark.” The alpha shrugged.

“I’m not- I just uh, I’ve never seen it before!” Mark stuttered out. “It sounds really interesting!”

“Hey man, I’m not here to judge. Whatever floats your boat.” Johnny teased, getting up from the couch to grab two beers.

Mark thought about changing the movie while Johnny was up, but the alpha had already teased him enough, and Mark didn’t want him to give him any more material to go off of. The omega had watched the movie before, and he had also practically rubbed his dick raw thinking about acting out all of the different scenes with a certain alpha that was making his way back to the couch.

Johnny handed Mark a beer and held his own up. “Cheers to moving in bro!” Johnny said, a genuine smile on his face. Mark clinked his beer against Johnny’s and smiled back, “Yeah, cheers man!”

The younger took a swig and tried his best to keep a straight face. Mark liked getting drunk and having a good time, but the first taste of alcohol always made his face scrunch up a bit. Mark looked over at Johnny, and had to clench his teeth in order not to moan out loud at the sight. The alpha had his head thrown back and Mark could see his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he took big gulps of his drink. Even worse, Johnny having his head thrown back meant that his scent glands were exposed, and Mark could practically taste the alpha’s distinct scent washing over him.

Johnny put his drink down and wiped his mouth. “Man, I’m way thirstier than I thought!” He said with a laugh. “I guess I should have drank some water after we moved your stuff.”

Mark tried to respond, but all that came out was a little squeak that vaguely resembled a ‘yes’. Luckily, Mark was saved from any further embarrassment when the doorbell rang and Johnny shot up with an excited shout of, “Pizza!”

As Johnny grabbed the pizza box from the delivery guy, Mark stood up to grab some plates and to put some distance between himself and the alpha in order to calm himself down. He opened up the cabinets and groaned. The plates were on the top fucking shelf. Mark wasn’t necessarily short, but he also didn’t have the blessing of Johnny’s staggering height either. He stood on his tippy-toes and tried to reach the plates, to no avail. The omega huffed dramatically and dropped down from his toes in defeat. Before he could climb up on the counter, a warm, solid presence appeared behind him. “I gotchu,” He heard Johnny mumble into his ear, as the alpha reached over Mark’s head and grabbed two of the plates. “I guess I’ll have to move these down lower, Huh?” Johnny practically smirked at Mark, still pressed up against the omega.

“Uh, y-yeah I guess, thanks hyung.” Mark mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with the elder as he grabbed the plates and hurried back to the couch. He placed the dishes down on the coffee table and opened the box to grab a slice for Johnny and himself. He quickly stuffed a bite of pizza into his mouth as Johnny sat down, to avoid having to say anything to the alpha. Mark turned his attention back to the tv.

As they watched the rest of the movie in a mildly uncomfortable silence, Mark could feel himself getting more and more tired. After finishing another slice of pizza and beer, his buzz was far stronger and his eyes grew heavier . The last thing Mark remembered from night was leaning on something warm and solid, and getting lulled to sleep by a gentle hand in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a busy day for our precious little Markie🥺🥺🥺
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!!! 
> 
> I also just made a tumblr so I'll post the fic on there too!!! it's @/tyongf29 too haha
> 
> \- Sydney
> 
> Twitter: @/tyongf29


	5. Day Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!
> 
> here is the latest and greatest update!!!
> 
> markypoo has finally moved in with Johnny and shenanigains are def about to occur
> 
> as always, I hope you guys enjoy!!! <333

The following morning, Mark woke up in his new bedroom, tucked in and snuggled up under the covers. His nose picked up a lingering scent on his clothes, and he rubbed his hands over his face in confusion.  _ Why do I smell like an alpha?  _ Mark thought to himself. The omega sniffed around before coming to the startling realization that it was Johnny’s alpha scent that he was surrounded by. Through the haze of slight arousal Mark felt at the thought of basically being scent marked by the alpha, he finally realized that he had definitely  _ not _ fallen asleep in his room last night. Mark shot straight up in bed at this, if he had fallen asleep in the living room last night, then the alpha had  _ carried  _ him to bed last night. Oh man, Mark’s sex-monkey brain was gonna have a field day with imagining that. 

The omega laid back down in bed, trying to get comfortable. Johnny could have at least taken off his jeans before he left, Mark grumbled to himself. On second thought, Johnny taking off his pants probably would have made him blow his load, even subconsciously. Mark sighed. He really needed to get it together. If he was going to live with Johnny for a whole year, he needed to learn how to keep it in his damn pants. The walls were probably thin as hell, and Mark didn’t need to make things awkward between his new roommate by stinking up the place with his aroused omega scent hardly 12 hours into his stay. 

Much to the dismay of Mark’s sex-monkey brain, the omega crawled out of bed and shuffled over to the boxes of his clothes, and fished out a pair of pj pants before opening his bedroom door. Immediately Mark could smell coffee brewing and could hear Johnny quietly humming in the kitchen. The omega checked the time on his phone, 8:24 AM, way too early for anyone to be that awake and cheery. As he dragged himself into the kitchen, Johnny turned around with a big smile on his stupid handsome face. 

“Morning sleepyhead!” The alpha said with a laugh. “Sleep well last night?” 

Mark blushed at that, the alpha clearly teasing him for falling asleep on his shoulder. “Yeah I did,” He said, scratching at his neck nervously. “Thanks for uh- taking me back to my room last night hyung, I guess I was more tired than I thought.” 

Johnny dropped his teasing smirk for a more genuine smile filled with fondness for the younger omega. “Hey no problem dude, I get it. We worked pretty hard yesterday!” He said, coming over to clap Mark on the back. 

The omega nodded sheepishly at that, “Yeah, that futon was  _ way  _ heavier than I thought it would be.” he said, laughing as he remembered Taeyong nearly falling down the stairs trying to lift it. 

“Yeah, and a pain in the ass to get through the door,” Johnny said, shaking his head. “I’ll try not to break this one,” He said, winking at Mark.

The omega blushed furiously and sputtered at that, suddenly remembering how the alpha had broken the last couch. He tried to think of something to respond with, but all his stupid sex-addled brain could come up with was a weak “Yeah,” which sounded kinda more like a moan than a genuine response, if you asked Mark. 

The alpha laughed at Mark’s flushed appearance and decided to give the omega a break. “Hey, after you finish breakfast, I’ll help you move all your stuff out of the boxes ok?” He offered, with a smile. 

“Y-yeah hyung that sounds great, thanks,” Mark said, quickly turning himself around and studying the contents of the fridge intensely to avoid the alpha’s gaze. 

“Great! I’ll be in my room so just come and get me when you’re ready.” Johnny said, leaving Mark alone in the kitchen. 

Mark poured himself a bowl of cereal and chewed his spoonfuls a little too forcefully as he tried not to cringe over his interaction with the alpha. If he hadn’t thought it before, Johnny now  _ definitely  _ thought he was still a kid. Why else would he be teasing Mark so much? The omega finished up his sad excuse for a breakfast and put his dishes away before trudging down the hallway to the alpha’s room. He knocked softly on the door and Johnny opened the door rather quickly, still with that stupid teasing smirk on his face. “Ready Markie?” Johnny questioned, already moving to open Mark’s door. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Mark grumbled, mostly to himself. 

They made quick work of the boxes in the room, most of it being clothes that went straight into Mark’s closet. The few boxes that weren’t clothes were labeled accordingly so Johnny left those to Mark to decide where to put the contents. Having an alpha in his space was surprisingly not as weird as it seemed it would have been, and Mark soon fell into a comfortable groove working together with Johnny to get everything finished quickly. Everything was going smoothly until the last box. The box only had the label ‘MISC.’ on it, so the alpha didn’t think anything of it and opened the box, only to be greeted with all of Mark’s heat supplies. Johnny choked on his own spit as he looked into the box. Aside from the pretty tame things like heating pads and different pain killers, the box also contained all of Mark’s -ahem-  _ toys _ . 

“Hey Mark?” The alpha questioned, looking over at the younger who was busy arranging his different school supplies. 

“What’s up?” the omega replied, turning to face Johnny before stopping dead in his tracks, seeing the box the elder had just opened. “Uh- t-thanks for all the help hyung!” Mark said quickly, rushing over to slam the flaps of the box shut. “Really great work, I got it from here tho!” He said, ushering Johnny out of his room.

“Mark, wait,” Johnny said, trying to apologize to the younger, before getting shut out of his room.”

“No really thanks for all the help!” Mark said, false enthusiasm easily recognizable in his voice. “I’m actually just gonna be in here for the rest of the day fixing up my stuff,” He said, audibly locking the door to his room. The omega groaned and flopped onto his bed. Could his existence get  _ any  _ more disastrous? He turned his head slowly towards the cursed box and shuffled over to it to put the offensive materials away. Mark nearly had a stroke looking into the box. Of course, right on top, was hig big-ass knotting dildo that Hyuck had bought for him as a joke, but Mark refused to throw it away because it  _ came in handy _ sometimes. Sue him, he was a horny motherfucker. 

So now, aside from blushing any time Johnny so much as tried to speak to him, Mark also had to deal with the fact that the alpha had seen his dildo that he shoves up his ass on the regular during his heats.  _ Now he knows the size of dick you can take _ Mark’s sex-monkey brain oh-so-helpfully supplied. He rolled his eyes and attempted to tell his brain to  _ shut the fuck up _ . Now was for sure not the time to be thinking about what the alpha may-or-may not be thinking about the size of dick the younger could take up the ass. This was definitely the time, however, to crawl up in bed and cringe for the next few hours about how terribly his first morning with his new roommate had gone. 

So Mark did just that. He spent the better part of the late morning and early afternoon thinking of ways to disappear off of the face of the earth so that he would never have to see Johnny again, before coming to the obvious conclusion that he would just stay in his room forever. Mark was fully content with laying in bed for the rest of time and letting his body rot right there, when he heard a gentle knock on his door. 

“Mark?” He heard Johnny ask through the door. “Can I come in for a moment?”

“...No,” Mark said, his reply muffled by the layers of blankets he had buried himself under. 

“I brought you some lunch,” The alpha said.

Mark’s stomach grumbled a bit at the mention of food. “Ok fine.”

Johnny pushed open the door slowly, much to Mark’s alarm. He could have sworn that he had locked it. Whatever, this day was already terrible enough to worry about whether or not his lock worked. The elder stepped further into the room and cooed a bit at the sight of the younger all bundled up in his bed. He set the plate of food down on Mark’s nightstand and took a seat on the edge of the omega’s bed. “I’m, uh- really sorry about earlier,” He began, offering Mark a small smile. “I really didn’t know what was in that box. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” He said sheepishly.

The younger pulled the blankets mostly off of his body to respond. “It’s ok hyung, I’m just sorry you had to see all that, uhm,  _ stuff _ .” He said, cringing as he mentally replayed the incident.

“No it’s not a big deal really!” Johnny said, trying to comfort the younger. “It’s, I mean, that time comes around and I know that for omegas it’s really hard to deal with without-”

“Hyung I am  _ not _ going to talk with you about the birds and the bees right now,” Mark said, with a mildly horrified look on his face.

“Ok yeah I’m definitely just making this worse,” Johnny said with an awkward chuckle. “Anyway what I really mean to say was that you don’t have to feel uncomfortable around me y’know?” He said, making eye contact with the younger. “I mean, obviously the elephant in the room is that I’m an alpha and you’re an omega.”

_ If that isn’t the understatement of the year _ Mark thought to himself. 

“Clearly, things are gonna be a little awkward from time to time, but my point is that this is your home too, Mark,” The alpha continued patting Mark on the knee. 

Mark blinked for a moment before responding to the elder. “Wow, thanks hyung, really that means a lot,” He said, smiling for the first time since Johnny walked into his room. “I mean, I’m not gonna lie. I was pretty worried about moving in with an alpha as an unmated omega, but that makes me feel a lot better actually,” He admitted truthfully. 

Johnny smiled as he stood up from Mark’s bed. “Awesome, just make sure you tell any alpha you bring home not to stink up the place,” He said with a wink and that same annoying smirk he always has on his face when he teases Mark.

Mark flushed at that comment, not at all prepared for Johnny to make jokes about Mark’s sex life like that. “Y-yeah will do hyung!” He said with a nervous chuckle. 

Johnny laughed loudly as he closed Mark’s door. The omega grumbled under his breath about  _ stupidass alphas _ . He scowled a bit as he went to pick up the plate of food Johnny had brought him. It was like the alpha  _ knew _ he was still a virgin. Mark slumped against the wall as he chewed his mouthful of fried rice. He may be a lonely, lovestruck, permanently horny bitch, but damn if he wasn’t gonna change that by the end of the semester. He needed a plan, and that plan involved seducing one Johnny Suh. Mark was gonna get him some Johnny dick, come hell or high water. He sat up in bed a bit and smirked to himself. Yeah, this was gonna be one hell of a semester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter took me a bit longer to update because I live in the U.S. and I've been focusing on what's going on right now pretty heavily recently. 
> 
> please visit https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/ to find out what you can do to help the BLM movement.
> 
> thank you all so much for reading and for all of your positive feedback :)
> 
> \- sydney
> 
> twitter: @/tyongf29  
> tumblr: @/tyongf29


	6. Superhuman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves!
> 
> i wrote this one without too much editing, so please let me know if there are any gramatical issues or typos and i'll make sure to fix them!!!
> 
> i'm sorry about the late update, but this one is the longest chapter by about 700 words so hopefully it's worth the wait!
> 
> as always, i hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to stream turn back time!!!
> 
> \- Sydney

So, maybe Mark had come on a little headstrong about the whole seducing Johnny thing. In his defense, he had genuinely tried to get the alpha’s attention for about a week and a half, before realizing that he didn’t have a sexy bone in his body. He had eaten so damn many cherry popsicles in front of Johnny that the alpha had borrowed his mom’s Costco membership to get the younger a bulk pack of the frozen treat. Mark had nearly screamed when Johnny had come home with the box, proudly announcing that he was the ‘best roommate ever’ for surprising Mark with his favorite snack. In all honesty, Mark didn’t even _like_ cherry flavored things, but he ate them nonetheless.

After that, the semester had begun and Mark was way too wrapped up in his schoolwork to put any effort into ‘seducing’ the alpha. While their relationship might not have been developing in the direction Mark had initially wanted, the pair were steadily becoming very close friends. Living with an upperclassman who was in the same major as you was definitely a perk, the younger had decided after Johnny had snuck him into the practice mixing studio that typically only upperclassmen were allowed to use. 

Additionally, the fact that Mark was now a part of the best music production program in the entire nation had reduced his schedule to going to class, spending hours reviewing his lecture notes, and attempting to come up with something decent sounding for his weekly evaluations. Mark truly loved what he was studying, but he was a little overwhelmed. Luckily, he had started to get the hang of taking more effective notes, which had helped him find his groove with effectively using the mixing software. He had developed his own sound that he was pretty proud of, and his mixing professor had even complimented his improvement. Of course, the omega had raced back to his apartment to tell this to Johnny, who had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and told him how proud of him he was. That had gotten Mark’s blood rushing south and he had to quickly excuse himself before the problem in his pants decided to make an appearance. 

Mark had even made some friends in his classes, mainly a beta named Jungwoo and an alpha named Jaehyun. The three spent pretty much every second on campus together, banding together in their own mini-pack to attempt and survive their coursework. Jaehyun had his own apartment closest to campus, so the trio often went there after studying to hang out. Which brings them to their current predicament, 1:27 AM on a wednesday, smack dab in the middle of midterms week, and the three of them having a collective mental breakdown over their production and analysis class.

“All I’m saying is that if Professor Carbone wants me to tell him what BPM is usually associated with R&B music from the 90’s I’m gonna tell him it's the BPM of his heart while I’m choking the shit out of him,” Jaehyun said, working on his third cup of coffee of the night. 

Mark rolled his eyes and looked up at his friend from the floor, where he laid surrounded by all of his lecture notes. “Maybe if you paid attention in class for once you’d know that the answer to that is 90 headass,” He said with an eye roll. “Anyway stop drinking that, all we have to do is review the last unit and we’re done for the night and we can sleep,” Mark mentioned, practically moaning at the thought of getting to sleep. The three of them had slept only a few hours for the past couple of days reviewing for all of their shared courses. Jaehyun grumbled before sitting down next to Jungwoo. 

“Stop overthinking it so much Jae,” Jungwoo said. “The midterm isn’t on memorization stuff like that, Carbone’s gonna give us an emotion and have us arrange the samples to fit the theme.”

“Plus, we’ve literally been doing that since the beginning of the semester,” Mark added, looking up from his notes to look at Jaehyun. “You’re gonna be fine dude, we all are. 

“Yeah ok,” Jaehyun said with a sigh. “Let’s just finish up quick so we can sleep”

They ended up spending another hour reviewing before they all passed out on Jaehyun’s twin bed in a giant pile, dreaming of mixing melodies and samples.

When they woke up the next morning, they ate a healthy breakfast of stale cheetos and more coffee before heading off to take their midterm. On their way to the music building, Mark saw a familiar tall-ass alpha walking ahead of them. 

“I would literally give anything to suck his dick,” Mark said dreamily.

“Mark it is _literally_ 9 in the morning, can you please stop thirsting over Johnny for two seconds?” Jungwoo asked, knowing full well his omega friend never shuts up about the older alpha. 

“If you want him that bad just go after him,” Jaehyun said, shrugging. “I mean, you already live together so there’s your opportunity to make a move on him.”

Mark paused, looking at his friends in disbelief. “I can’t just _make a move_ on him dumbass!” He said, exasperated. “The fact that we’re roommates would make things, like, 1000 times more awkward between us if he rejected me.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes before attempting to talk some sense into Mark. “Look, I am _not_ gonna sit here and listen to you whine about how perfect and flawless Johnny is for the rest of the year if you don’t fucking do something about it dude.” 

Jaehyun chuckled before chiming in, “Amen to that, I love you dude, but hearing about all the times you’ve seen his dick print when he wears sweatpants makes it really hard to look him in the eye in Audio Tech.”

Mark huffed as he listened to his friends. Granted, they were absolutely right, but that didn’t mean that he was going to admit that to them. “You are _so_ lucky to have Johnny as your T.A. in that class,” He said with a huff. “My T.A. isn’t even hot.” Mark pouted.

“I think you’re missing the point of having a T.A. Markie,” Jungwoo said with a laugh. 

As the trio entered their classroom, Mark began to really feel nervous. He said goodbye to his friends,promising to text them when he got back to his apartment after the exam, and sat down in his seat. He bounced his leg restlessly and tapped his fingers on the desk, much to the annoyance of the surrounding students who shot him dirty looks. Mark apologized sheepishly and straightened up as his professor entered the room. 

“Everyone take out your computers and log onto the portal,” His professor announced calmly. “The exam should be under the ‘assignments’ tab. The password is written on the board. Good luck and you may leave when you are finished.”

Mark took a deep breath as he powered on his laptop. He logged onto his portal and began his exam before he could freak out too much. He read the prompt written in the description of the exam ‘ _longing’_ Mark scoffed quietly, he was all too familiar with the feeling. He plugged in his headphones and quickly immersed himself in the exam, listening to the samples provided and arranging them to form a beat he could be happy with. Before he knew it, he was turning in his finished work and two hours had passed. As he was heading out the door to head back to his apartment, he felt his phone buzz.

**1 unread message from JOHNNY SUH!!!**

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_Hey Markie, I’m finishing up organizing some things for the audio tech lab if you wanna stop by? We can grab coffee once I’m done :)_

Mark smiled as he read the alpha’s message. He turned down the hall and headed towards the audio tech lab, excited to tell Johnny about how his exam had gone. The omega pushed open the door to the lab and was greeted with Johnny’s comforting scent lingering in the air. He shut the door behind him and shrugged off his backpack as he looked around for the elder.

“Hyung?” He questioned, a little confused at the apparent lack of Johnny in the room.

“In here!” Johnny’s voice rang out from behind a door to a small room Mark had never been in.

He carefully peaked his head around the door and was met with Johnny sitting on the floor surrounded by different types of microphones.  
  


“Recording something?” Mark asked, joining Johnny on the floor.

“Nope, just testing the performance of all these mics,” Johnny said with a sigh. “Tedious T.A. work but I’m basically done,” He said, looking up from the notebook he was recording his results in to smile at Mark.

The younger felt his heart jump as he locked eyes with Johnny. The alpha was in such a relaxed state, quietly humming as he finished up his work. Mark smiled as he watched Johnny work. The elder always hummed at home, so much so that Mark had started to think the apartment was too quiet whenever Johnny wasn’t around. Johnny began to pack up his things and offered Mark his hand as he stood up. Mark took it and tried not to blush as the alpha pulled him up with ease. Johnny smiled and ruffled the younger’s hair as he led them out of the small storage room. Mark grabbed his backpack and the pair walked out of the building towards Johnny’s car.

“When is your last midterm?” Johnny questioned, carefully backing out from the crowded parking lot. “I feel like you haven’t been home in forever,” He laughed.

_Home, Johnny called our apartment home,_ Mark thought to himself, his lips tugging up into a shy grin as he turned his head towards to hide his smitteness from the alpha. “My last two are tomorrow actually,” He said, hearing his own relief in his voice. “Man they’ve been killing me but I really feel like I’ve done well.”

“I’m sure you have!” Johnny replied enthusiastically. I hear the mixes you’re working on in your room sometimes, they're really good,” He added casually.

Mark flushed at that, he knew his work sounded pretty good, but he still wasn’t completely confident to have other people listen to it that weren’t Jaehyun or Jungwoo. “T-thanks hyung,” He said, feeling a little embarrassed that just a simple compliment from Johnny could reduce him to a stuttering mess. 

The duo pulled up to their favorite cafe and were enthusiastically greeted by Ms. Kang, just like every time. Even when Mark went alone, she would slip him a free cookie and wink at him when he thanked her. She still hadn’t gotten it through her head that the two weren’t together, but Mark certainly wasn’t going to be the one to correct her on that. Johnny ordered his typical iced americano, and Mark ordered an iced fruit tea. He wanted to take a nap when they got back to their apartment, and he was not going to let caffeine get in his way, no matter how delicious coffee may be. Johnny jokingly rolled his eyes at Mark’s order, but paid for their order nonetheless. 

“If he really wanted her to stop thinking that you two were together, he’d stop paying for you both whenever you go together,” Jaehyun had told Mark once.

Mark had told Jaehyun that Johnny was “Just being a good hyung,” and tried to brush the alpha’s comment off, but he couldn’t help but hold onto the tiny sliver of hope that Jaehyun was right. 

The rest of the week passed with relative ease, and Mark practically collapsed when he got back to the apartment after his final midterm. He had apparently fallen asleep right there on the couch, because he was gently woken up by Johnny a few hours later with a plate full of dinner being nudged towards him. Mark thanked the alpha sleepily and chewed on his food while still trying to wake up. He checked his phone to see the time, 8:37 PM. His eyebrows rose in surprise, he had been asleep for a little over four hours. He was going to have a tough time sleeping tonight, but at least he didn’t have class for a few days so he could catch up on lost sleep then. After finishing his food and putting his dishes away, he peeked his head into Johnny’s room to properly thank him for the meal, before heading to his own room. 

Mark flopped down on his bed and pulled his thickest blanket up to his chin. It was still pretty early, but he was going to try and sleep while he was still tired instead of accidentally staying up the whole night and being a zombie the next day. He checked his phone one last time, and texted Jungwoo and Jaehyun that the three of them should hang out the next day, before putting his phone on his bedside table and promptly passing out. 

He woke suddenly in the middle of the night and rubbed his eyes before blearily staring at his phone, trying to make sense of the numbers on the screen. 4 AM, Mark sighed, considering he had fallen asleep at around 9:30 last night, it wasn’t a bad amount of sleep, but the omega wished he had slept a little longer. He took another few seconds to adjust to his surrounding before realizing that he had woken up because his mouth was drier than the Sahara. He grumbled something about staying hydrated to himself before he rolled himself out of bed and stumbled to the door. 

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with the familiar scent of Johnny, but there was something different about it this time. The alpha’s scent was much stronger than it should have been, coming from Johnny’s room with a closed door, but there was also a change in the scent that took Mark’s sleepy brain a second to pick up on. As the omega walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, he realized that Johnny’s scent was spicier than usual, and he couldn’t help but scent the air a little bit. Whatever, Johnny wasn’t there so witness it anyway. 

Mark passed by the alpha’s door again on his way back before nearly dropping his water in shock. Right as he was about to grab the doorknob to his room, he heard a low growl come from Johnny’s room. The sound immediately made Mark’s hole twitch in anticipation. Mark had been so stupid not to notice it before, Johnny’s scent was different because the alpha was in pre-rut and judging by the sounds coming from his room, he was _taking care of business_ so to speak. 

Mark tried to go back to his room, but the enticing scent of an aroused alpha kept him rooted in place as he continued to listen to the delicious sounds coming from Johnny’s room. He thought his presence would go unnoticed by the otherwise _occupied_ alpha, but suddenly, the sounds stopped and the door to Johnny’s room was yanked open before Mark could figure out why it was suddenly quiet. 

Johnny stood in the open doorway to his room in all his naked glory and it took all of Mark’s willpower not to bare his neck in submission right then and there. He gawked at the alpha and opened his mouth to apologize for eavesdropping before a low growl interrupted him. 

“Omega,” Johnny grunted at the younger

Mark was stunned, Johnny had never once referred to him by his designation and fear was slowly starting to creep over him. “J-johnny?” he questioned, trying to talk to the alpha.

Johnny stalked towards Mark and soon had him trapped up against the wall. He took a deep inhale of the alpha’s potent musky scent and felt his brain start to turn to mush. All he wanted right now was Johnny to take him, right there in the hallway even, he really didn’t care. 

“You smell so good omega,” Johnny said, placing a hand on Mark’s neck and rubbing at his scent gland. Mark let out a weak moan at that, and Johnny let out another growl in response. 

As much as Mark wanted Johnny, he shook himself free of the alpha’s grasp and walked backwards a few steps to put some space in between them so he could think more clearly. “Johnny,” He began carefully. “You’re in pre-rut right now, you really don’t want to do this.” Of course Mark wanted the alpha, but he also didn’t want to lose his virginity just because Johnny was horny and Mark was the only unmated omega around him to take his knot. 

Johnny smirked and closed the space between them with one step. “You think I don’t know how badly you want me little ‘mega?” He said teasingly. “I know you try to be quiet, but these walls are thin baby boy. I hear you moaning my name when you get yourself off.”

Mark gulped, his throat had run dry and he really didn’t know how to respond. “I-i really think I should go hyung.”

“But don’t you want to stay?” Johnny asked. “I’m so hard for you baby, I could make you feel so good.”

Mark shook his head and quickly backed up towards the living room. “Hyung, you aren’t in your right mind right now,” He said, taking out his phone and texting Jaehyun. “I’m gonna go for a while,” He said before walking out the door without looking back towards the alpha.

He quickly ran down the stairs and towards his car, climbing in and checking his phone to see that Jaehyun had replied.

**Mark**

_hey man can i come over? i think johnny’s starting his rut and he’s acting really weird_

**Jaehyun**

_Yeah man for sure, are you ok?_

Mark sighed and thought about how to respond. Was he really ok? Obviously, all he had wanted for his entire teenage life was to hear the words Johnny had just said to him, but the context made it suddenly feel so wrong. He felt tears well up in his eyes, Johnny had only wanted him because he knew that Mark was a willing and pliant omega. He would never really want him for anything else other than a quick fuck. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before typing out a quick text to Jaehyun and starting his car.

**Mark**

_yeah i’m ok, i just need to spend a few days at your place i think_

As Mark made his way to Jaehyun’s apartment complex, he cursed at himself for being so stupid. In a few days, not only did he have to go back and face Johnny after what had happened tonight, but he also had to explain why the _fuck_ he had been jerking off and moaning Johnny’s name. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine before slumping in his seat. Just when his life was finally getting good, he had to go fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgomgomg im sorryyyyyy
> 
> also, i graduated high school a few days ago!!! i was a little distracted with that for a few days so i didn't write then and that's why this update took longer.
> 
> don't worry about me not finishing the fic, i'm as invested in this plot as you guys are haha.
> 
> please continue to support the black lives matter movement as well  
> blacklivesmatters.carrd.co
> 
> \- Sydney
> 
> twitter: @/tyongf29  
> tumblr:@/tyongf29


	7. YESTODAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my loves!!!
> 
> first and foremost, i would like to sincerely apologize for how long this chapter has taken :((  
> i put myself in a really awkward situation with the end of the last chapter and i really struggled for a while figuring out how to continue the story.
> 
> don't worry about the next chapter tho!!! i've already started working on it!!!!!
> 
> as always i hope you enjoy!!!

As soon as Mark threw open the door to Jaehyun’s apartment, he buried himself into the alpha’s neck to surround himself with the comforting scent. Jaehyun sleepily petted Mark’s hair, while coaxing him to sit on the couch so they could have a proper talk. The alpha tried to pry Mark away from his body, but the omega wasn’t budging. 

“Mark,” The alpha began. “You woke me up in the middle of the night for this, we gotta talk about it man.” He sighed.

“Don’t wanna,” The omega pouted, finally pulling himself from the comfort and security of Jaehyun’s touch. “Can’t we just pretend it didn’t happen and go to sleep?” He whined, giving Jaehyun his best puppy dog eyes. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend’s ability to be childish in a situation that was kind of a _big fucking deal._ He pushed himself to the other side of the couch, and gave the omega a definitive stare. “Absolutely not. Mark this is serious, are you feeling alright?” He said with sincerity.

Mark broke eye contact with the alpha and took a shaky inhale, a quiet sob threatening to break the surface as he thought about what had just happened. “I mean, yeah? Like I guess I’m ok because nothing _really_ happened so I shouldn’t be this dramatic about it,” He said, hugging his knees close to his chest for security.

“Mark hey,” Jaehyun said, forcing Mark to look back toward him. “Just because nothing physically happened between you two doesn’t mean you have to be 100% ok, just tell me what happened.” He said, offering a sympathetic smile. 

The omega shuddered, thinking about Johnny’s lusty stare that had felt like the alpha was staring into his soul. “He was like, well I mean, he was y’know, _getting off,_ ” Mark began, with a slight flush remembering the noises Johnny had been making. “I had gotten up to get some water and when I walked past his door to get back to my room, I guess he could like smell me or whatever, so he came into the hallway and started to say all this _stuff_ to me, like about how, oh my _god_ ,” he groaned, suddenly stopping his story mid sentence. 

“Mark?” Jaehyun questioned, concerned. “Are you okay? If it’s that hard to talk about I totally get it, we can go to bed if you want,” He said, worried for his omega friend. 

“No it’s not that,” Mark said, hesitating. “He said he could _hear_ me, like all the times I’ve gotten off he’s fucking heard me dude. God, I’m seriously never gonna be able to face him again,” The omega said, slumping down against the couch. 

“Dude, whether or not he heard you jerking it is kind of the _least_ of our concerns right now, what happened after that?” Jaehyun said, trying to resist rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of his friend. 

“Uhhhh, he like, he kinda like cornered me against the wall? Like he boxed me in with his arms. Honestly it was really hot,” The omega said, his mind wandering off to fantasize about the alpha for the millionth time.

“Mark seriously? Not the time to get hot and bothered dude, just finish telling me what happened _please_.” Jaehyun said, a little exasperated. 

“Ok, Ok, you’re right,” Mark said, admitting defeat and trying to clear the lusty fog that threatened to take over his ability to think. “So after that he tried to convince me to sleep with him, and it was like super hard for me to say no because obviously I’ve wanted to sleep with him for, like, ever.”

Jaehyun nodded his head in agreement. Anyone who had spent more than a few hours with the omega could contest to the fact that Mark was jorny (Johnny horny) pretty much all the time. 

“And like at first I was thinking like, ‘fuck yeah!!!’ because, _Johnny_ , but then my brain started to work, and I realized that he was probably only coming onto me so strong because I was an unmated omega who he knew was attracted to him,” Mark sighed, finally admitting the truth to Jaehyun. “And honestly dude? That seriously hurts. Like I felt so used and taken advantage of right then. He’s supposed to be my _hyung_ and take care of me, but he was just trying to get me to- to sleep with him! Just because I was there and he thought I was easy,” Mark felt like he was going to throw up, he trusted Johnny with everything and he suddenly felt like he didn’t even know the alpha anymore. 

“That- That was so fucked up of him. Honestly” Jaehyun said with a sigh, reaching out to hold Mark’s hand softly. “I think you should go and grab some stuff from your place tomorrow when he isn’t in and stay here at least until his rut is over. You need time to think man.”

Mark nodded in response to the alpha’s suggestion, he was suddenly too tired to keep talking. He stood up from the couch and pulled on Jaehyun’s hand until he got the hint, and dragged the sulky omega to bed. Jaehyun tucked Mark into bed before climbing in himself, and the omega quickly fell asleep with the comfort of Jaehyun’s familiar scent surrounding him. The alpha turned off all of his alarms and curled up next to Mark, they didn’t have classes for another couple of days so they could afford to sleep in. 

When Mark woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the incessant buzzing of his phone, right next to his head. He grumbled incoherently at the device for interrupting his beauty sleep, but picked it up to see what was the matter nonetheless. As his eyes adjusted to the bright screen and started to make out all of the notifications on his phone, he gasped and was abruptly reminded of what had happened just a few short hours ago. His eyes widened as he scrolled through the seemingly endless notification from one Johnny Suh. He had about 30 texts from the alpha and even more missed calls, the latest text being what had woken the omega. 

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_Mark, if you don’t want to read through all of the messages I’ve sent you, just know that I’m really sorry. I was so fucking stupid to let my hormones get in the way of the relationship we have, and I know I really fucked up. There’s no way I can express over text how unbelievably sorry I am for the way I acted. I hope you can forgive me._

Mark read the text over again and again, and then scrolled up to read all of the previous messages. They all pretty much carried the same sentiment, that Johnny had fucked up and he was sorry. Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed at that. _No shit you fucked up,_ Mark thought to himself. He debated sending a text to the alpha, letting him know that he had read the messages, but he decided to respond when he was more awake, and had properly talked the situation over with his friends. 

The omega was about to turn over and shake Jaehyun awake, when the alpha let out a loud groan as he stretched out his limbs. 

“Morning sunshine!” Mark giggled at his less-than-elegant friend.

“Mark? What’re you doing up so early dude?” Jaehyun questioned, his voice slurred from sleepiness.

“Johnny sent me literally a million texts this morning and I fell asleep with my phone right next to me, like a dumbass,” The younger said, tossing his phone at the elder.

Jaehyun sat up a bit and slowly scrolled through all of Johnny’s messages to Mark, eyes widening the more he read. “...Dude,” He said, suddenly fully awake. “You gotta talk to him, he’s like seriously beating himself up over this.”

Mark looked at the alpha in disbelief. “I mean he should be, at least a little bit. That was seriously not cool,” The omega said, shaking his head. “Like, clearly if he’s heard me getting off then he _knows_ how into him I am, and practically caging me in and propositioning me for sex because I’m an unmated omega and there wasn’t anyone there to stop him was so fucked up.”

Jaehyun nodded his head in agreement, sympathizing with the omega. “I’m not saying it wasn’t, I’m just saying that I really think he feels bad for what he did. You don’t have to do it today of course, but I really do think you should talk to him about what happened.”

Mark opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he realized that the alpha was right. What Johnny had done wasn’t right, but he should at least try to hear him out. After all, the two _were_ going to have to sort this out eventually, given their living situation. Mark really liked that apartment, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to give it up just because Johnny couldn’t keep it in his pants. The omega laughed quietly at that. The idea that _Johnny_ was the one who had fucked things up by being too horny instead of vice versa sounded like a fever dream to Mark. 

“Alright asshole, get out of my bed before you stink it up with all your sad omega pheromones,” Jaehyun said, effectively shoving Mark onto the floor. 

“Excuse me,” Mark gasped. “I’m the one that just had my heart shattered by the love of my life last night, let me be mopey and sad for at least a few more hours.”

Jaehyun scoffed and glared at Mark. “First of all, quit being dramatic, you're gonna be fine. Second, you could’ve been getting all the alpha dick you wanted if you had just told Johnny you liked him in the first place dipshit.” 

The omega tried to think of a smart comeback, but he settled for grumbling some expletives at the alpha as he trudged out of the room and into the kitchen. So, Jaehyun did kind of have a point, much to Mark’s chagrin. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself cereal and some milk while he thought about his current situation. Mark couldn’t quite figure out how to feel about it all. Obviously, Johnny was in the wrong and needed to apologize. But at the same time, how much of what Johnny had said was the rut talking and how much of it was the truth? The alpha had been horny as shit, what with the pre-rut and everything, but did he actually want to be with Mark in that way outside of the desperation of his rut? Mark didn’t want to get his hopes up, but there had to at least be a chance, right? 

Mark finished up his breakfast, still deep in thought about what he was going to do when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer the door, but before he could take more than a couple steps away from the table, it was flung open to reveal one Kim Jungwoo.

“Woo, why ring the bell in you’re just gonna walk in anyway?” Mark asked, sighing at his friend. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were awake, we have a lot to talk about Markie,” Junwoo said with a smile on his face, approaching the omega with outstretched arms. 

Mark embraced him tightly, inhaling and taking in Jungwoo’s calming beta scent. He sighed and prepared himself to tell the story of the previous night again as he saw Jaehyun walk out of his bedroom to join them. 

The omega steeled his emotions as best as he could, and sat down at the kitchen table with his mini-pack to tell his story once again. He could feel himself speaking more clearly this time through, with less emotional distress to cloud his judgement this morning. By the time he finished, he felt like he had a better understanding of how to feel about the situation, even without discussing it with Jungwoo. The beta listened quietly, and shook his head and muttered something about Mark’s repressed feelings for Johnny before chiming in on the situation. 

“Mark,” The beta began calmly. “I love you so much, and Jaehyun and I really want to help you out as much as we can, but this is between you and Johnny now,” He said with a sad smile on his face. “Regardless of how we both feel about Johnny’s behavior, he’s your roommate and it really sounds like you and him both have things you’re not telling each other.”

Mark released a high pitched whine at that. He knew Jungwoo was right, and this situation was far too personal to involve any third parties, but he really just wanted someone to come in and solve his problems for him. Confrontation was scary and Mark was beyond content with being labeled a pussy ass bitch for the rest of his life, so long as he could avoid any sort of conflict. 

The omega sat back in his chair for a moment, thinking carefully before posing his next question to his friends. “Ok, so I get it has to be just between us yadda yadda, but what do I do about the fact that there is a possibility that he might actually want to sleep with me?” He asked with wide eyes, not believing the words coming out of his own mouth.

Jaehyun piped up this time, chiming in with his ever-so-helpful advice. “I mean, sleep with him?” He said point blank. 

Jungwoo slapped the alpha’s shoulder and glared at him before turning back to the troubled omega with a kinder expression. “If he does, that's great I guess, but you shouldn’t let that possibility get in the way of him apologizing for his actions. He practically forced himself on you, and he needs to own up for that first before he should even be thinking of getting together with you.”

Mark looked down at his hands in his lap. Jungwoo was right, per usual. Mark needed to go into this with a clear head, and tell Johnny how he had made him feel. The alpha had abused his trust and that was unacceptable. He looked up from his lap and cleared his throat before speaking. “Ok, yeah that makes sense. I just hope things will be semi-normal between us eventually.”

Jungwoo patted his shoulder. “Honestly, that’s up to him. He made you uncomfortable in your own space so now he has to work to make you feel safe again.”

The omega smiled softly at his friend before taking out his phone and sending a text to Johnny.

**Mark**

_i’m coming by today to get some stuff. i’m gonna be staying at jae’s for a little bit_

Before Mark could even read what he had sent out loud to his friends, his phone buzzed with a notification from the alpha. 

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_Ok yeah that sounds like a good idea._

_I’ll be in my room pretty much all day today so just send me a text when you’re heading over and I’ll make sure to stay out of your way._

Mark sighed and slid his phone towards his friends, too exhausted to read it to them. Jungwoo picked up his phone first and held it up to show Jaehyun. Jaehyun exhaled through his teeth and looked up at Mark apologetically. “Hey, it’ll be ok Markie. I’ll come inside with you if it’ll make you more comfortable.”

The omega acknowledged the alpha with a tight smile, and looked away to blink away the frustrated tears welling up in his eyes. “Ok, yeah that sounds good. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to go,” Mark said, his voice short and raspy as he held back sobs. He stood up from the table quickly and looked at his friends to give them some sort of answer, but they just looked at him knowingly and Jaehyun gestured towards his room. Mark gave him a grateful look in return, and walked quickly to the alpha’s bedroom. As soon as the omega shut the door, he collapsed onto the floor and began to shake as tears streamed down his face. As much as he wanted to put on a brave face and pretend he was fine, He could only lie to himself for so long. 

Mark sat against the door, body slumped and head pounding as he thought of a possible way to get himself out of this situation. He had known Johnny for almost 8 years now, and the alpha had ruined their relationship and thrown them into this new unknown territory, all because he was horny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee what do we think will happen next.....
> 
> thank you for sticking with this fic!!!! i'll have the next chapter up soon i swear!!
> 
> -Sydney
> 
> twt: tyongf29  
> tumblr: tyongf29


	8. Back 2 U (AM 01:27)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...long time no see
> 
> ok so CLEARLY i've been absent for a while, and i'm so incredibly sorry for that
> 
> i will explain more at the end but for now, please enjoy the chronicles of JohnMark lol
> 
> ALSO I never named the cafe owner, so i decided that that role will be filled by the one and only kang seulgi. I went back and fixed in in the first chapter she was mentioned (ch 4) but i just wanted to mention it bc the ch is kinda confusing if you don't know that lol
> 
> thank you for being patient, reading y'alls comments really helped me finish this chapter after all this time

Mark sat on the floor of Jaehyun’s room, wallowing in his own self-pity for another hour before the alpha softly knocked on the door and let himself in. 

“Mark?” Jaehyun asked gently, peeking around the door and frowning at the sight of the obviously distressed omega. “I know it’s gonna be hard, but we should really get going to your place.”

The omega sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and staring up at the alpha with a blank look on his face. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Mark started, standing up slowly and stretching out his achy joints. “Alright, let me text him we’re on our way and then we can go,” he said, reaching for his phone and typing out a quick message to older alpha.

**Mark Lee**

_ hey man, jae and i are gonna be heading over in a few mins _

Mark shoved his phone back into his pocket, and didn’t look back as it buzzed to life, presumably because of a response from Johnny. He brushed past Jaehyun and grabbed his keys, which spurred the alpha into action, following the younger out of the door and sending Jungwoo a surprised look, which was mirrored on the beta’s face. 

As Mark stalked down the hallway and down the stairs towards the parking lot, Jaehyun finally managed to gather his thoughts and question the omega. 

“Are you gonna be okay going in there man?” Jaehyun said, concerned. “Do you want me to go grab your stuff for you?”

Mark unlocked his car before pausing and looking up at the alpha, “Dude, if you go in there alone, smelling like  _ me _ , Johnny’s gonna like, kill you,” He said, a smile finally gracing his face. 

Jaehyun paused at that, before shrugging and climbing into the car. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” He said with a laugh. “I’m definitely not up to fight him, that dude could crush me with his pinky.”

The younger hummed in agreement as he turned on the radio and effectively ended their conversation. He really did appreciate his friend’s support, but he was about to experience Johnny’s irresistible scent now that his rut was in full swing. If he didn't want to turn completely brainless once that scent reached his nose, he needed every ounce of his concentration.

The pair pulled up to Mark and Johnny’s apartment complex and Mark turned off the car and stepped outside with a lump in his throat. He was mad at the alpha, yes, but the majority of that anger had dissipated into disappointment, the younger realized as he glanced at the door of  _ his _ apartment that he no longer felt safe in. With one last reassuring glance from Jaehyun, Mark pushed his key into the lock and slowly opened the door.

When Mark had gotten the door most of the way open, he was immediately hit with the mouth-watering scent of one horny-ass motherfucker in rut. Said horny-ass motherfucker had clearly not been shy about controlling his scent, because Mark felt surrounded by the thick scent of arousal as soon as he and Jaehyun stepped foot into the apartment. The omega whimpered high in his throat at the thought of being surrounded by Johnny’s scent, before Jaehyun grasped tightly onto his shoulder and quickly led him to his room. 

Mark was hit with a sense of deja-vu as he walked down the hallway towards his room. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he continued to inhale Johnny’s scent and walk closer to the source. Jaehyun tightened his grip on Mark and reached for the younger’s doorknob, before Johnny’s door was flung open, and the alpha stood in the doorway, naked chest glistening with sweat and staring daggers into the younger alpha. 

As soon as Mark layed eyes on the alpha, he felt his knees go weak. He made eye contact with Johnny and used all the restraint he had in his body to keep from baring his neck to the elder male. 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at Johnny and Mark felt like crying, the tension in the apartment was so thick he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He straightened himself up and took a deep breath before addressing the half-naked alpha. 

“Johnny,” Mark said, a cautious tone clear in his voice. “I’m going to get my stuff and then Jaehyun and I are leaving.” 

Johnny took a step closer to the omega and sniffed the air before growling lowly. Mark shuttered, he knew the alpha could smell Jaehyun’s scent all over him and he really didn’t want to be in the middle of an alpha brawl right now. He looked Johnny square in the eye and tried to look as intimidating as possible, even though he was a good five inches shorter than the alpha and currently shaking like a leaf. 

“Johnny,” He said again, every trace of uncertainty gone from his voice this time. “You are  _ not _ my alpha. I can be around whoever I want and you don’t get to control me or make me uncomfortable in my own fucking home. Now get the hell out of my way.”

Mark pushed past Johnny, and staked into his room before slamming his door, leaving both of the alpha’s staring at each other, mouths agape. Neither of them had ever heard the typically soft spoken omega speak like that to  _ anyone _ . The unyielding conviction in Mark’s voice made Johnny sober up from his haze of rut and understand how his behavior had been affecting Mark. He went to knock on the omega’s door before Jaehyun grabbed his shoulder and shoved him away. Johnny looked back in surprise as the younger alpha began to speak.

“Dude, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but you need to get your shit together,” Jaehyun said vehemently. “Mark worshiped the ground you walked on, and  _ you _ fucked that up. I don’t even care if you like him like that too. It’s up to you to fix your relationship and apologize,” he finished with equal fervor, just as the younger opened his door. Johnny took one look and saw the uncertainty on Mark’s face, and the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. He had been so stupid to take advantage of the younger like that, and now Mark couldn’t even feel comfortable around him. 

“Mark,” The alpha said softly, unsure of what to say to the younger, but wanting to convey his remorse anyway.

The younger looked up at the alpha coldly. “What?” He said with exasperation. 

“I-i’m sorry, for what I did,” Johnny said, feeling small under both Mark and Jaehyun’s stares.

Mark paused for a second, collecting his thoughts so he could respond with his brain, and not with his heart. “Okay, we’ll talk when you’re done with,  _ this _ ,” He said vaguely, though clearly referencing the elephant in the room that was Johnny’s rut.

Johnny nodded his head, and watched wistfully as Mark and Jaehyun walked down the hallway and out of the apartment. As soon as the alpha heard the lock click into place, he felt his repressed emotions bubble up to the surface. He slammed his fist against the wall and let out an anguished yell as he thought of Mark being comforted by an alpha that wasn’t him. Mark wasn’t his omega, but the alpha would be lying if he said that the past few months of living together hadn’t felt domestic as hell. Johnny had gotten so used to Mark smelling like him and always coming to him for help, that he had been subconsciously thinking of the younger as  _ his _ omega. 

He hadn’t even considered the possibility that he was falling for the omega, but watching Mark walk away from him in the arms of another alpha felt like his heart was being torn to pieces. As Johnny continued to replay the events of the afternoon over and over again in his head, he finally realized just how bad he had truly fucked up. ‘ _ I don’t even care if you like him like that too _ ’ Jaehyun’s words echoed in the alpha’s head as he leaned against the wall to keep from passing out. Mark wasn’t just upset because Johnny had tried to make a move on him, he was upset because he was fucking in love with the alpha, and Johnny had been too concerned with his own goddamn horniness to see how he was taking advantage of the vulnerable omega. Johnny had been Mark’s go to person for safety and comfort, and he had abused their relationship and the younger’s unwavering trust in him for his own sexual gratification. 

Johnny felt disgusted with himself. He had never stooped so low in his entire life. He wanted Mark back into his life so badly, but he knew earning back the omega’s trust would be an uphill battle. As the alpha slumped against the wall, head pounding from the onslaught of emotions, one thought rang loud and clear- that he would do  _ anything _ to win back Mark’s trust, and more importantly-  _ his heart _ .

-

The drive back to Jaehyun’s apartment was quiet, the alpha wanting to give Mark time to process and collect his thoughts before he berated him with questions. Mark pulled into the lot of Jaehyun’s complex and turned off the car before addressing the alpha. 

“Jae, thank you, seriously, for coming with me today,” Mark said, his voice soft and full of sincerity. 

Jaehyun smiled at his friend and pulled him into a slightly awkward hug over the center console. Pulling away, the alpha glanced at Mark’s unsure expression and frowned slightly. “Mark, it’s gonna be okay you know? Sure, it sucks pretty bad right now but things will get better between you guys,” He said, his heart aching for his friend. 

Mark looked down at his lap and sighed heavily. “I know, but emotionally, I’m having a really hard time with this,” he said, lip quivering slightly. “Like, every part of me wants to forgive him just like that, because I don’t want things to be awkward between us, but in my head I know that I have to let him apologize and make it up to me before I can forgive him.”

Jaehyun nodded in understanding. He believed that Johnny was truly remorseful, but he knew he couldn’t let Mark forgive him so quickly. He had only known the omega for a few short months, but in those months he had seen Mark let people walk over him left and right. He wasn’t trying to control Mark’s life, but he also couldn’t let his friend continuously be hurt by someone so close to him. 

“I’m proud of you for standing up to him like that today,” Jaehyun said. “That took a lot of courage, and I think you really got through to him,”

Mark nodded in agreement. “I hope so.”

Jaehyun reached for the door handle to hop out, and looked at Mark quizzically when the omega didn’t do the same. “Dude, you coming or what?” He said with a laugh. 

“Actually, I need to go talk to someone,” Mark said, giving the alpha an apologetic smile. 

“Okay, just don’t do anything stupid,” Jaehyun said before shutting the door and waving towards his friend as he walked into his building. 

Mark waved back, and watched Jaehyun disappear up the stairs. He exhaled sharply and turned his car back on before pulling out of the lot and setting off towards his destination. 

-

The bell chimed above his head as he stepped into the quaint cafe. Mark’s body instantly relaxed as the smell of fresh ground coffee wafted over him and his ears caught the soft melody of jazz playing over the speakers. He looked around the empty cafe, before seeing the person he was eager to talk to behind the counter, packing away the pastries in the display.

“I’m really sorry but we’re actually about to close, I can get you a to-go drink if you’d like?” She said, not looking up from her task. 

“No that’s ok, I actually just wanted to talk to you Ms. Kang,” He said with a sad smile.

Her head whipped up at the familiar voice, and her mouth curved up into a smile as she took in Mark standing by the entrance. “Mark!” She exclaimed. “What are you doing here so late? And where’s Johnny?” 

Mark faltered in his step as she mentioned the alpha. “I- um,” He hesitated, unsure of what to say. “I’m actually here because I wanted to talk to you about him,” The omega said, looking up at the older beta woman with apprehension clear on his face.

Ms. Kang furrowed her brows before coming around the counter to talk to the omega directly. “Is everything ok Mark? What’s going on?” She said, before pausing. “Wait one second,” The beta said suddenly, rushing to lock the door and turn off the open sign. “Wouldn’t want anyone to come in and ruin the moment,” She said with a kind smile.

Mark sent her back a grateful look, “If it isn’t too much trouble, could I ask you for some, uh, advice?” The omega said awkwardly.

Ms. Kang took Mark’s hand and led him to a table before sitting down. “Of course, what’s running through that pretty little head of yours?” She said lightly, trying to get the omega to smile again.

Mark blushed and coughed, “Uh, thanks? Um, so Johnny and I? We’re kinda, like, in a really difficult spot right now? And I’m not sure what I should do about it.”

The beta woman tilted her head slightly in confusion. “What happened between you two?”

The younger looked down to his hands in his lap as he thought of a way to answer. “I’m really sorry if this is awkward for you to hear, but I really don’t know who else to talk about this with,” He said, looking up from his lap and meeting Ms. Kang’s gaze.

“Oh,” Ms. Kang said, understanding where this conversation was headed. “Did- did he do something to you Mark?” She said seriously, calming beta pheromones floating through the air as she attempted to calm the younger. 

“Not really? I mean, he didn't  _ physically  _ hurt me,” The omega sighed.

Ms. Kang smiled sadly. “That doesn’t mean he didn’t hurt you, what did he do Mark?”

Mark swallowed. “H-he was in the middle of his, you know,  _ cycle _ , and I guess I just caught him at the wrong time, an-and he cornered me against the wall and said a bunch of  _ things _ to me,” He began. “And I was really scared because I’ve never been around an alpha when they’re like that and I  _ really _ like Johnny so I wanted to say yes, but he was so  _ different _ like that, I felt like he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat!” He finished vehemently, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Oh Markie,” Mrs. Kang said, reaching out to hold Mark’s hands. “You have every right to feel upset over that. He shouldn’t have approached you like that,” She said, forcing herself to stay calm. “I am so sorry that he tried to take advantage of you like that,”

“Yeah, and um, that's kinda the thing?” Mark said quietly. “Like I know that what he did was wrong, but I  _ love  _ him, and all I want to do is jump back into his arms and say that it was ok.”

The beta paused to collect her thoughts before responding. “I may not have known Johnny for as long as you,” She began carefully. “But if I have learned one thing about him, it’s that he would  _ never _ purposefully harm someone he loves.” 

Mark furrowed his brows. “Loves? Johnny loves me?” He asked quietly.

Ms. Kang gripped his hand tighter. “Of course he does Mark, I see it every time I see you two together. He loves you so much, I’m just afraid he chose a wholly inappropriate time to act on it.” 

The omega sat back in his chair with wide eyes. “Johnny loves me,” he whispered to himself, smiling softly. 

Ms. Kang squeezed Mark’s hands again before letting go and standing up. “I think right now, the best thing you can do is talk to him. Stay here, I’ll go grab you something to munch on before you leave.”

Mark thanked the beta and smiled shyly to himself. His life was finally getting back on track. His new classes had started and he was loving his new semester, and now, he was going to have Johnny back again. Ms. Kang returned with a slice of red velvet cake and Mark realized how hungry he was when his stomach released a sound akin to a dying whale. The omega laughed awkwardly and Ms. Kang joined in, saying that she would get him another piece if he wanted it. Mark thanked her profusely, and then dug in. He nearly moaned after the first forkful. He was pretty sure he had never tasted anything better in his entire life. The omega fell into his own little world eating his cake, making a mental note to sing praises to Ms. Kang when she was finished with closing. He was so immersed in enjoying his cake that he didn’t hear the knocking on the door of the cafe. He only turned around, fork hanging out of his mouth, when he heard Ms. Kang unlock the door and let out a surprised, “Oh, Johnny!”

He stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the fork from his mouth, making a loud  _ CLANG  _ that reverberated throughout the teeny cafe. As Johnny turned his attention towards the omega and gave Mark a small wave, the younger wished more than anything that the ground would open up right then and there and swallow him. He quickly broke eye contact with the alpha and dropped to the ground, attempting to pick up the fork with trembling hands. Before he could get a solid grip on the offending piece of silverware, a slightly larger hand picked it up and placed it in his hands. Mark looked up quickly, and was greeted with the frustratingly handsome face of one Johnny Suh. 

“Hey Markie,” Johnny said, hesitantly. 

“H-hi hyung,” Mark said, trying hard to keep his voice from shaking like his traitorous hands. 

The duo continued to stare at each other wordlessly, before Ms. Kang cleared her throat. “So Johnny, what brings you here? Didn’t you see the closed sign?” She jokingly chastised him.

“I wanted to come and talk to you actually,” Johnny said, still maintaining eye contact with Mark. The omega looked away and stood up suddenly. He gathered his dished and placed them on the counter in front of Ms. Kang. 

“Um, it was really nice talking to you Ms. Kang, I’ll see you later,” He said, rushing towards the door to escape. 

“Mark,” Johnny called softly.

Mark hesitated, but turned around slowly.

“Can-can we talk?” Johnny asked.

Mark looked between Johnny and Ms. Kang. Johnny looked nervous, but Ms. Kang just subtly nodded her head when Mark looked towards her. He shuddered. “Yeah? Do you want to go back home?” The omega tried not to blush in embarrassment after realizing he had referred to their apartment as ‘home’ but the alpha looked ecstatic to hear Mark’s little slip. 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Johnny said, looking beyond relieved. “I, uh, actually walked here so I can’t drive us home,” The alpha said, mentally kicking himself for not being able to take the omega home. 

“It’s ok, I actually drove here from Jae’s,” Mark said, pretending not to notice Johnny’s slightly sour expression at the mention of another alpha. 

Neither of them made a move to leave, so Ms. Kang once again broke the awkward silence. “Well, as much as I love the company boys, I do have to close up eventually.”

“Right, sorry. We’ll be on our way then. Thank you, Ms. Kang,” Johnny said, bowing politely and heading towards the exit. 

Mark held open the door, before pausing and turning back to the beta watching the scene with amusement clear on her face. “Thank you, Ms. Kang, for everything really,” Mark said.

“Anything for my favorite boys,” Ms. Kang said, waving goodbye as the duo shut the door behind them. 

Mark and Johnny rode back to their apartment in the most awkward silence Mark had ever experienced. They wordlessly got out of the car, and climbed the stairs. They both reached their hands out to unlock the door, but Johnny beat Mark to it, and held the door open while Mark shyly ducked underneath his arm. 

The omega sat down on their couch and bounced his leg as he watched Johnny walk into the kitchen. “Do you want something to eat, Markie?” Johnny asked, pouring himself a glass of water. 

Mark flushed at the use of his nickname again by Johnny, but shook his head ‘no’ when Johnny looked towards him for an answer. Being back in their apartment, surrounded by Johnny’s scent once again was making it hard for the omega to think, when all he wanted to do was bury his nose into the alpha’s neck. He was trying to stay non-verbal for as long as possible, because the second he opened his mouth he was probably going to let out a moan instead of an intelligent response. 

Oblivious to Mark’s internal crisis, Johnny set his water down and sat down on the couch, not leaving much room in between himself and the quietly panicking omega. “So, uh, clearly, I have a lot to apologize for,” Johnny said, looking into Mark’s eyes. Mark nodded, waiting for him to go on. “Of course, it’s completely up to you whether you choose to forgive me or not, but I just want you to know that I am  _ so  _ sorry Mark. I can’t believe I let myself get like  _ that _ ,” He said. “Your safety and happiness has been my priority since you moved in, and I am so sorry that I tried to take advantage of you in your own home. I-i love you Mark, and I would do anything to keep you safe,” He finished, looking at Mark with wide eyes. 

Mark blinked, all coherent thoughts completely wiped from his brain. His mouth open and closed like a fish, and all he could respond with was a quiet squeak. 

Johnny pulled back and groaned. “ _ Fuck _ , there I go again,” He said, mostly to himself. “I don’t want to overwhelm you, I can head somewhere else for the night if you want to be alone,” He said, staring at the floor, trying not to cry in front of the younger. He jumped slightly when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise to see Mark looking at him with watery eyes. 

“Johnny, don’t you  _ ever _ pull any alpha knothead shit like that again,” Mark said, trying to laugh, but his laugh turned into a small sob. “I love you Johnny Suh, but that shit hurt.”

Now it was Johnny’s turn to be wide-eyed and speechless. He stared at the crying omega for a moment, before coming to his senses, and pulling the younger into a tight embrace. He sighed, finally being able to smell Mark’s delicious scent up close. “Never again,” He promised. “I love you so much Mark, more than anything.”

Mark pulled back and kept his hands on Johnny’s shoulders. “Kiss me?” He said, voice barely above a whisper.

Johnny searched for any sign of doubt in the omega’s eyes, but could only see the pleading expression that was breaking his resolve second by second. He closed his eyes and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against Mark’s gently, sighing in relief when the omega kissed him back hesitantly. The alpha pulled away first, not wanting to get too ahead of themselves. Mark whined and chased after the elder, which made Johnny chuckle and pull him in closer. “I think we should stop there for tonight.”

The omega pouted and planted a quick peck on the alpha’s lips anyway. “But I don’t want to hyung.”

“I know baby, but I think we should sleep and talk in the morning,” Johnny said, moving to get up from the couch. 

Suddenly, Mark let out a pained sound and looked at Johnny with a pained expression. “Hyung wait, please don’t leave me!”

Johnny furrowed his brows and sat back down. “I’m not leaving, baby, I was just going to head to my room.”

Mark looked down, slightly embarrassed for being so clingy. “Can I, can I sleep with you tonight?” He said, looking at Johnny with the best pleading face he could muster.

Johnny laughed and shook his head. “You’re going to be the death of me, Mark Lee. Are you sure you’re ok with that?” He asked cautiously. 

Mark nodded his head so aggressively Johnny was afraid he would give himself whiplash. “Yes, absolutely, 100% let's go to bed,” He said, grabbing Johnny’s hand and leading the alpha down the hallway into the elder’s room. 

Johnny laughed and dutifully followed the eager omega. They entered his room and Mark immediately planted himself face-first into the mattress, burying his face into Johnny’s pillow. Johnny wanted to laugh and call the younger eager, but he knew that he would be doing the exact same thing if they were in the omega’s room. The alpha turned off the lights and crawled into bed behind Mark, pulling the blanket over them. “Goodnight Markie,” He said, his voice warm and full of love.

Mark giggled and snuggled closer to Johnny. “Goodnight hyung, see you in the morning.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i think it's fair to say that the wait was worth it haha
> 
> but in all seriousness, i really can't apologize enough for my absence. i started my freshman year of college in august and my life has been batshit crazy ever since. I moved into the dorms, and then had to go into quarantine bc of two dumbass girls in my suite, then i got sent home, so it's been an experience for sure.
> 
> This story got put on the back burner for a little bit, but i 100% mean it when i say that i will never give up on this fic. i'm so attached to the characters and the plot, trust me, i want to know what's gonna happen just as much as you guys lol.
> 
> i've recieved so much support on this fic, and i never imagined that i would get this kind of response on my first fic ever. I am forever thankful to all of the people who choose to read my fic, your support means the absolute world to me. 
> 
> if you want, stay connected with me on [twit](https://twitter.com/tyongf29) and [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/tyongf29)
> 
> \- Sydney


	9. Drippin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING, THIS CHAPER CONTAINS 18+ MATERIAL SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED***
> 
> with all that being said, let's get into the chapter 👀

Mark woke up the next morning with the scent of his favorite alpha surrounding him from all sides, and the warmth from his body still lingering in the sheets. He wanted to complain about being left alone, but he could smell coffee brewing and pancakes cooking in the kitchen, and the promise of breakfast made by Johnny was far too enticing to stay pouty. He pushed the covers away, and shivered as the cool AC blew over his skin, his body warm from being tucked into the unusually warm alpha all night long. Mark spotted a sweatshirt belonging to Johnny hanging over his desk chair, and the omega sleepily shuffled over to put on the garment, his inner omega purring happily at the subtle scent of Johnny that clung to the fabric. He opened the door to the hallway and headed towards the kitchen, smiling as he heard Johnny gently humming along to some song. 

Johnny looked up from the stove and smiled at the omega coming down the hallway, quickly taking notice of his choice in apparel. “That looks good on you,” He said , pulling Mark into his chest and scenting him on instinct. 

Mark blushed at the alpha’s deep morning voice rumbling directly into his ear as Johnny buried his nose into his neck. “T-thanks hyung,” He said quietly.

Johnny pulled away and pecked his forehead. “Breakfast is almost ready baby, wanna get out the plates?” He asked, turning back to the stove nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Mark said, cursing his cheeks for constantly blushing after even the slightest interaction with the elder. He pulled open the door for the cabinet with the plates, before huffing with defeat. “Hyung, the plates are still up too high,” He pouted, realizing Johnny still hadn’t moved them to a lower cabinet. He turned around to chastise the alpha, jumping slightly when he saw Johnny standing nearly face-to-face with him.

Johnny leaned in even closer, trapping Mark between his body and the counter as he reached up to grab two plates. He sat them down on the counter and looked down into Mark’s eyes, still not moving back. “My bad, sorry about that one,” He said with a smirk, not sounding sorry at all. 

Mark shuddered at their close proximity. “Rude,” He said, attempting to sound intimidating, but his wavering tone gave away his unconvincing facade. 

The alpha winked at the wide-eyed younger, before grabbing the plates and two forks, and heading to the table. Mark, feeling unusually cold without Johnny’s solid presence near him, quickly followed the alpha over to the table.  He sat down and watched as Johnny somehow balanced two plates of breakfast and two coffee mugs in his hands and brought them over to the table. The alpha set the food in front of Mark with another kiss, this time on his cheek. Mark reached his hand up to touch his cheek, the soft skin tingling with heat right where Johnny had placed his lips. Mark couldn’t help but help his gaze linger on the elder as he dug into his breakfast. Last night had ended so perfectly, and Mark couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be, well, _whatever_ he was to the alpha. Johnny, noticing the lack of motion from the younger, looked up quizzically and laughed lightly at Mark’s confused face staring intently at the syrup container. 

“Did you want some syrup Mark?” He asked.

Mark snapped his gaze up in surprise, not realizing he had completely zoned out. “Oh um, yeah! Yes please hyung,” He said.

Johnny reached over and poured a ridiculous amount of syrup onto Mark’s plate, just how the younger liked it. The alpha wanted to make a comment about the ungodly amount of sugar Mark consumed, but he couldn’t deny that he found the omega’s affinity for things to always be sugary-sweet a little bit cute. He certainly wasn’t going to be winning any favors by Mark’s dentist, enabling the younger’s addiction, but as long as Mark was happy, he was happy. “So what’s your plan for today Markie?” Johnny asked.

“I have a couple things to do for music theory, but other than that not much really,” Mark said, attention still focused on his breakfast. “I think I’m just gonna stay in and work though, I feel kinda weird and I don't really wanna head to campus.”

Johnny frowned, not liking the idea that Mark wasn’t feeling well. “Are you feeling sick or something?”

“Um, not really? Just kind off I guess. Probably just because of how crazy the past few days have been,” Mark replied.

The younger’s nonchalant attitude helped soothe Johnny’s nerves a bit. “Ok that’s good, I have to head to campus to set up the studio for a broadcast they’re hosting, but I should be home around dinner time,” He said. “Do you want me to pick up take out on my way home?”

Regardless of the fact that Mark was  _ literally  _ eating, his ears perked up at the mention of food and enthusiastically agreed. “Can you get burgers? I’m  _ really _ craving greasy food,” Mark asked.

“Yeah that sounds great actually,” Johnny said. He watched Mark mop up the rest of his syrup with his last mouthful of pancake, and cleared their dishes. Mark lingered hesitantly in the kitchen, wanting to talk to Johnny about the previous night. Johnny looked up from the sink and jumped slightly, noticing Mark still standing behind him. “Did you need something baby?”

Mark blushed, and cursed his cheeks again for always exposing him. “Y-Yeah, did you really mean what you said last night hyung? About how you feel about me?” He asked nervously, refusing to make eye contact with the elder.

“Mark hey, look at me ok?” Johnny said. 

Mark slowly raised his gaze to meet Johnny’s.

“I was completely dead serious about that baby. Is that ok with you?” He questioned gently. “Because if you’re not comfortable I swear I’ll-”

“NO!” Mark interjected, shocking himself and Johnny with the volume of his voice. “I mean yes holy  _ shit  _ I am  _ so _ okay with that oh my god,” Mark stammered. “It’s just that, all of  _ this _ is kinda uncharted territory for me,” He said, gesturing between himself and the alpha. 

Johnny was about to combust on the spot, Mark couldn’t be more adorable if he tried. “That’s fine baby. You don’t have to worry about that okay?” He said. “Do you want to talk about this tonight?” He asked, sensing that the younger was uncomfortable with the suddenly serious conversation. 

“Yes please,” Mark said, sighing with relief. It’s not that he didn’t want to have this conversation, it’s just that he hadn’t rehearsed the conversation this far in his head and he needed time to overthink all of the possible outcomes before he was ready to talk. 

“Sounds good, I’m probably gonna go get ready and then I’ll head out in like 30 minutes maybe?” Johnny said. “Do you need anything before I head out?”

“No I’m okay hyung, thanks though,” Mark said. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah baby, see you later,” Johnny said, drying his hands off. He took a step away from the omega, before hesitating and turning back towards Mark. The younger looked at him questioningly, before Johnny’s lips were being pressed against his own. Mark smiled into the kiss and reached his arms up to clasp around the alpha’s neck. Johnny kissed back more intensely, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue gently across the younger’s lower lip, seeking permission. Mark shivered, but opened his mouth, reciprocating the intensity by leaning more into the alpha’s hard body. Johnny groaned and reached for Mark’s hips, roughly pulling the younger closer. Mark broke away from the kiss and gasped as he felt Johnny’s hand lower from his hip to his ass. Johnny smirked and bit Mark’s bottom lip, pulling back slightly and releasing it to snap back into place. Mark stared up at the alpha needily, eyes shining brightly. Johnny’s own eyes were darker than usual, and Mark shivered at the way Johnny was looking at him, gaze full of heat and want. “Y-You should probably get going,” Mark said.

Johnny palmed Mark’s ass again before stepping away. “You’re right, I should get going. See you later baby boy,” He said, winking at the younger before walking down the hallway and shutting the door to his room. 

Mark shuddered violently. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t creamed his pants right then and there. That had been by  _ far _ the hottest experience of his life. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and hurried down the hallway to his own room, not wanting to run into Johnny before the elder left, for fear he would beg  _ shamelessly _ to get bent over the nearest piece of furniture and fucked within an inch of his life. 

-

The second Mark heard Johnny shut their front door to signify his departure, he immediately shoved his hand down into his pants. He jerked himself off furiously, imagining Johnny bending him over the kitchen table and taking him mercilessly. The omega cursed the return of his sex-money brain, but couldn’t deny that the fantasies it provided were hot as  _ fuck _ . 

After dragging himself out of bed and showering, the omega genuinely settled down at his desk to do some of his work. He had a note identification quiz coming up in music theory and was seriously slacking in that class. He had gone to school to produce music and now he was being asked to identify a chord on the piano by sound alone?  _ Definitely  _ not what he had signed up for. Mark sighed and started his practice quiz, ‘ _ just one semester of this stupid ass class and I can take sound mixing _ ’ he thought to himself.

By the time Mark had finished his review, his ears were practically bleeding from listening to the same five chords in different orders for what seemed like forever. He checked his phone, and gasped when he realized it was already 6:23 PM. He got up from his chair and groaned as his knees cracked. He had  _ got _ to stop sitting at his desk all day long. 

The omega hobbled into the kitchen on half-asleep legs to get himself some water, when his phone buzzed. He pulled his phone out, and giggled a little bit to himself when he saw that it was a text from Johnny.

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_ Hey Markie, I’m in line for food, what burger do you want?? _

Mark’s stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food. He probably should have eaten something other than just pancakes today.

**Mark Lee**

_ oh fuck yeah _

_ just a regular cheeseburger all the way pleaseeeeee _

_ wait no mayo on that _

_ i fucking hate mayo _

**JOHNNY SUH!!!**

_ Haha ok heard that _

_ Be home in like 15  _

**Mark Lee**

_ hehe okieeeeee i'll be waiting :)) _

Mark giggled with excitement knowing that Johnny was going to be home soon. He felt a little ridiculous for feeling so lonely without him, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to be around the alpha all the time. He put on Johnny’s sweatshirt that he had been wearing earlier and flopped himself down on the couch. He pulled out his phone to text his friends and update them on what was going on.

**Mark Lee**

_ hi _

_ im not dead _

**Jungwoo**

_ dude where TF did you go last night?????? _

**Jaehyun**

_ Yeah where are you dude??? _

**Mark Lee**

_ ok so _

_ funny story _

**Jungwoo**

_ if u got kidnapped im not paying ur ransom  _

**Jaehyun**

_ That’s kinda harsh woo _

_ I would pay it if I could _

_ But I don't have any money :// _

**Mark Lee**

_ wow ok thanks guys _

_ but NO i didn’t get kidnapped _

_ so after i dropped jae off, i went to that cafe i always go to w johnny bc i wanted to talk to the owner _

**Jungwoo**

_...dog??? _

_ do u know her like that??? _

**Mark Lee**

_ ok honestly not really _

_ but she’s known johnny for a rlly long time and i j needed someone to talk to :// _

_ ok but ANYWAY _

_ so i told her abt the situation (???) between us _

**Jaehyun**

_ Like the whole thing??? _

**Mark Lee**

_ not the whole thing, j the important bits _

_ and i asked her what i should do, and she pretty much told me that he would never hurt me on purpose blah blah blah _

_ and after that, she gave me some cake (it SLAPPED) and i was eating it and then someone knocks on the door and its fkn JOHNNY _

**Jungwoo**

_ i cant decide whether thats best case or worst _

**Mark Lee**

_ ok in the moment it FELT like worst case _

**Jaehyun**

_ But… _

**Mark Lee**

_ dude can u let me finish _

**Jaehyun**

_ Srry :// _

**Mark Lee**

_ BUT then she kicked us out bc she had to close and johnny and i went home and ...talked _

**Jungwoo**

_ tALKED???? _

**Mark Lee**

_ no seriously we talked _

_ and he apologized to me for everything that he put me through _

_ and then he told me he loved me  _

_ and then we KISSED  _

**Jungwoo**

_ DUDE YOU WAITED TIL JUST NOW TO TELL US??? _

**Jaehyun**

_ Oh fuck yeah get it Mark _

**Mark Lee**

_ ok yea my bad, but in my defense ive been a bit preoccupied _

**Jaehyun**

_ Finally getting that Jick!!! Proud of u dude _

**Mark Lee**

_ we havent fucked…yet _

_ ive been responsible and i was doing hw  _

_ no jick yet >:(( _

**Jungwoo**

_...you waited an entire day to tell us that you finally got w the guy youve been thirsting over practically since birth bc you were doing HOMEWORK???? _

_ mark u rlly are something else _

The omega wanted to defend himself, but he knew the situation sounded ridiculous out of context. He heard the door being unlocked and typed out a quick goodbye to his friends, promising them a more in depth explanation later. Johnny opened the door with a big smile on his face, and an even bigger bag in his hand. “Dinner time!” He exclaimed. 

Mark couldn’t help but smile brightly at Johnny, finally feeling relaxed now that the alpha was home with him. Johnny set the food down on the table and grabbed beers for them from the fridge. The omega got out their burgers, and let out a little happy noise seeing fries in the bag as well. Johnny chuckled at Mark’s cute reaction. “I knew you wanted fries,” He said, setting an open beer in front of the omega.

“Hyung you’re the best,” Mark said before hurriedly planting a kiss on the alpha’s cheek and sitting down with his cheeks aflame. Johnny chuckled and sat down as well. “So how was your day baby?” 

The pair went back and forth exchanging tales of their day, and by the time Mark had finished lamentine to Johnny the horrors of music theory, they had stuffed themselves with enough greasy food to last them a lifetime. Johnny had also been steadily supplying Mark with beers, and now the younger was three beers in, and in the mood to cuddle up next to his alpha. “Hyunggggg!” Mark whined while Johnny cleared the table.

Johnny rolled his eyes at Mark’s childish behavior, but responded in the same whiny tone. “Markkkkkk!”

Mark stood up and made grabby hands at the elder. “Come cuddle me?” 

And who was Johnny to deny the omega?

Johnny followed after Mark into the living room and pulled the omega down on top of him on the couch. Mark fell down onto Johnny with a little “Umph!” and was suddenly staring straight into the elder’s eyes. “Hi hyung”

“Hi Markie,” Johnny said, leaning in to give the younger a quick kiss. 

Mark giggled and buried his face into the alpha’s chest, suddenly feeling shy. He took a deep inhale of Johnny’s scent, and sighed appreciatively. 

“Comfy?” Johnny teased.

Mark grunted in affirmation, and continued to snuggle in closer to the alpha. 

“So, baby,” Johnny began, and Mark could already tell where he was headed. He made a little displeased noise, but continued to listen to him. “I think right now is probably a good time to talk about  _ us _ .”

“Probably,” Mark said, waiting for Johnny to prompt him with questions.

Johnny let out a little laugh and ruffled the younger’s hair. “Okay, so for starters, what would you like for us to be? Friends? Boyfriends?”

Mark lifted his head up from the alpha’s chest and looked him straight in the eyes. “Boyfriends,” He deadpanned. 

Johnny let out another laugh, (Mark didn’t understand what was so funny, he was being completely serious) . “Okay baby. Have you ever dated anyone before?” He asked honestly.

The omega frowned and looked down at the floor. “No. I, uh, haven’t dated anyone”

“Hey, hey, Mark look at me?” The alpha asked, guiding Mark’s face to look at his. “That’s okay baby, we can take it as slow as we need alright?” He said, finishing with a smile and another kiss on Mark’s cheek. 

Mark frowned on the inside. He didn’t want to take things slow, he wanted to get fucking destroyed by Johnny’s monster alpha cock right no-  _ ‘Jesus CHRIST calm down’  _ Mark thought to himself, willing his sex-monkey brain to think of anything other than Jick for two seconds. He shook his head to clear his less-than-PG thoughts about the man currently situated directly under him. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan hyung,” He finally said, leaning down to kiss the alpha. Johnny smiled into the kiss and grabbed the back of Mark’s neck to pull him in closer. Mark suppressed a full body shudder at that, once again willing his sex-monkey brain to not take over.

The younger leaned further into the kiss, his knees naturally falling until he was straddling the alpha. Johnny was getting more aggressive with his movements, moving his other hand down the curve of Mark’s back to grope his ass. Mark let out a heady moan as Johnny palmed his ass. Johnny smirked and leaned down to nip at the omega’s neck.

“H-Hyung!” Mark exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed with the sensations. Johnny continued his assault on the younger’s neck, kissing and nipping up to his ear. “You like that baby boy? You like it when I feel you up?” He said, his voice pure sex and dripping with mirth.

Mark’s brain short-circuited and he struggled to get out any sort of response to the alpha’s question. “Y-Yes fuck!” He said, letting out another moan as Johnny sucked on his scent gland. Mark could smell the heady scent of Johnny’s arousal surrounding them and he moaned out again. The alpha let out a pleased hum and crashed their lips back together. He flipped them around so Mark was sprawled out on the couch and Johnny was pressed in between the younger’s legs. 

Mark looked up at the alpha’s dark eyes staring down at him predatorily and shivered. Johnny smirked at his reaction. “What do you want, baby boy?” He asked, leaning in to steal another kiss. “Want me to touch you? Huh? Want your  _ alpha  _ to be the first one to touch you?” 

The younger stared at him with wide eyes and let out the loudest moan of the night. “Yes! Yes! Please! Hyung!  _ Alpha _ , touch me please!” He whined, lifting his hips up to try and get some friction. He couldn’t believe how fucking  _ stupid _ he had gone the second Johnny had started touching him, but fuck, if Johnny was about to make him cum he had zero complaints.

Johnny let out a little growl from the back of his throat, and started to grind his hips down against the younger. Mark felt the hard outline of the alpha’s cock brush against his own and he threw his head back and let out a gasp. “Oh!  _ Fuck _ , hyung! That feels so good!” He whined. The omega felt his cock harden and his hole start to leak, and he honestly couldn’t tell which he wanted the alpha to touch more. Johnny leaned in and took Mark’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Can I take off your pants baby? Is that where you want alpha to touch you?” He groaned into his ear.

Mark nodded his head furiously, desperate to get Johnny’s hands on him.

Johnny chuckled and sat up on his knees. “Can you take your shirt off for me baby boy? Wanna see your gorgeous body.”

Mark tore his shirt off like it offended him, and pouted when he realized he was the only one getting naked. He tugged on Johnny’s shirt, looking up at the alpha with his best pleading eyes. Johnny got the hint, and pulled off his shirt, revealing his gloriously toned body to Mark’s hungry eyes. The younger gasped and ghosted his fingers down the defined cuts of Johnny’s abs, stopping with his hands on the elder’s waistband and looking up to meet Johnny’s heated gaze. “Go ahead if you want, baby,” The alpha said, breath labored. Mark bit his lip and looked back down, gulping at the size of Johnny’s bulge. 

He tentatively unbuckled the other’s jeans, pulling them just barely over his hips. Now, with only the thin layer of Johnny’s underwear separating Mark and the cock of his dreams, the younger suddenly got a burst of confidence and reached into the elder’s underwear to feel his dick. Mark choked on his spit when he got his fist around Johnny’s cock. He knew alphas had bigger dicks but he hadn’t expected Johnny’s dick to be  _ this  _ big. His fingers could hardly close into a fist around the girth and he shuddered in anticipation of ever taking it up his ass. He hesitantly squeezed his fist, and began to gently stroke the alpha’s cock. Johnny let out a groan and ran his fingers through Mark’s hair. “So good baby boy, you’re so good for your alpha.”

Mark gasped and jerked his hips up. If Johnny kept saying stuff like that, he was gonna cream his fucking pants without getting Johnny’s hand on him. Johnny stroked the omega’s face and gave him a gentle kiss. “You like that don't you? You like being my good boy?”

The omega looked into Johnny’s eyes and nodded his head. “I wanna be good for you hyung,” He whispered desperately. 

“Okay baby, I’ve got you,” Johnny said, gently removing Mark’s hand from his cock and pulling Mark’s own pants and underwear down. He stopped once he had pulled them down a couple inches. “Is this ok with you Markie? Do you want me to touch you?” He asked with sincerity

Mark went to nod, but realized the elder wanted his explicit consent. “Yes hyung, please touch me,” He said, then added with a pause, “I want it so bad  _ please _ .”

Johnny stole another from the kiss from the younger, “Such a good boy, using your manners,” He added. The elder pulled Mark’s pants down all the way and watched with hungry eyes as the light shone on the omega’s slick hole. He groaned and swiped a finger through the slick, eliciting a sharp while from Mark. “So wet Markie, is this all for me?” He teased. 

Mark blushed furiously and nodded as he hid his face in the couch cushions. 

“Don’t be shy, baby,” Johnny said, rubbing the younger’s thighs. “It’s so fucking sexy,  _ you’re  _ so fucking sexy,” He added, waiting until Mark peeked up at him to suck on his finger covered in the omega’s slick. He smirked and pulled the finger out from his mouth, “So fucking sweet baby,” He moaned. Mark whimpered and canted his hips up. “Where do you want me, baby?” Johnny asked, finger trailing up the younger’s cock lightly. “Here?” He asked, dipping his fingers into the precum pooling on Mark’s stomach and using it to jerk his cock. Mark moaned loudly and thrusted into Johnny’s hand. “Y-Yes please hyung, there.”

“Say it, tell me where you want me to touch you,” He said, halting his motions. Mark whined and tried to thrust his hips up again, but Johnny was quick to move his other hand to hold the omega’s hips down. “Ah-ah-ah, you gotta tell me where first, baby,”The alpha said, grinding his cock against the omega’s exposed hole. “M-My cock, please touch my cock hyung,” Mark said breathlessly, reveling in the sensation of Johnny’s cock brushing past where he so desperately wanted the alpha. “Oh good boy,” Johnny growled, reaching down to gather more slick from Mark’s hole before jerking his cock with renewed vigor. The omega thrashed under the alpha, overwhelmed from the onslaught of sensations and the intoxicating scent of Johnny. 

He reached up and grasped onto the hand that was holding his hip down, and dug his nails into the alpha’s forearm. “Alpha, alpha, gonna cum,” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. 

Johnny hissed from the pain and ground his hips faster into the omega. “Yeah baby? Go on, be a good boy and look at me. Look at me while you cum for your alpha.”

Mark opened his eyes and looked at the alpha dazedly, letting out a few weak moans before cumming into Johnny’s fist with a violent shudder. Johnny slowed his movements, as Mark’s body twitched from the aftershocks of his mind-blowing orgasm. The omega took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, before moving his hips against the alpha’s still-hard cock. 

Johnny inhaled sharply through his teeth and forced himself not to give into the pleasure. “What’re you doing baby?” He chuckled. “I just made you cum and you already want more?” 

The omega shook his head and whimpered a little. “No, I want you to cum, hyung. I want you to feel good too,” He pouted.

Johnny groaned in response and leaned in close to the omega, caging him in with his arms. He ground his clothed cock against Mark’s leaking hole in slow, filthy rolls. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Mark Lee,” He said, burying his face into the omega’s scent glands and continuing the movements of his hips. Mark whined and pulled the alpha in closer to his body, relishing in the feeling of the rough drag of Johnny’s cock over his sensitive hole. “Fuck baby,” Johnny moaned, hips picking up speed and loosing their rhythm. Mark leaned in close to the elder’s ear and breathed out, “Want you to cum, alpha.” 

Johnny gasped as his hips stalled, a warm feeling exploding over Mark’s hole as the alpha came in his underwear. The motion of his hips came to a halt, before he relaxed completely on top of Mark and the omega let out a tiny, “Oof” from the excess weight. Johnny laughed against Mark’s chest before speaking, “Can’t believe you just made me cum in my pants like a 13 year-old.”

Mark giggled and lifted Johnny’s head up for a kiss. “Sorry?” He said shyly.

“Don’t be sorry baby,” The alpha said, smiling at the omega beneath him. “That was by far the hottest experience of my life. 

Mark blushed and looked away. “That was like, uh, the  _ only _ experience of my life,” He said sheepishly. 

“Hey, that doesn’t matter okay?” Johnny said, leaning down to kiss Mark’s bright red cheek. “All that matters now is all the things I get to do to your tight little body.”

The omega froze as his dick twitched in interest hearing Johnny. “You can’t just say shit like that,” He gasped, looking up to see Johnny’s smiley face. 

Johnny laughed and pushed himself off of the couch, extending his hand to Mark. “Cmon baby, let’s go get cleaned up”

Mark took his hand and followed him into the bathroom, mumbling something about ‘stupid alphas’ 

-

The pair took a shower that mostly consisted of Mark swatting Johnny’s wandering hands away from his body and soapy kisses. Johnny wrapped Mark up in a fluffy towel afterwards, and returned with some of his much too large clothes for the omega to sleep in. As they settled in for bed with Johnny’s hands locked around the younger’s waist, Mark couldn’t help but smile, he was doing pretty well in his classes, he had found some amazing friends, and now he had the alpha of his dreams. 

What could be better than this? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wow ok
> 
> im a super shameless person but i blushed HARD writing that...whew
> 
> thank you for all the support on the last chapter!!! school is really crazy and stuff, so my uploads will probably be ever 2-3 wks until winter break
> 
> i think im almost done with the fic but im also not quite sure, there will be at least 2 more chapters for sure!!!!
> 
> all of your kudos and comments mean the world to me!!! thank you for everything <3
> 
> -Sydney  
> [twit](https://twitter.com/tyongf29)/[tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/tyongf29)


End file.
